Living in London
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Jason and Aria have relocated their life out of Rosewood and into a completely different country and culture. Follow them on their journey of a whole new life in London, England.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. I had a little spare time on my hands and thought why not have a go at writing another Jaria fanfiction story. I wouldn't define this as AU, however, characters and locations may be the same as the show but not all. Neither will all the characters in the show be mentioned i.e. Ezra, Cece, Paige, Mike, Mona... _

* * *

><p><em>"I now pronounce you Man and Wife! You may kiss the bride..."<br>Jason took less than three seconds to press his lips against Aria's. Their first display of affection since promising themselves to one another, for eternity, infront of their family, friends and God.  
>"I love you.." Aria breathed out as she and Jason looked at one another before turning to the crowd of loved ones. Some were crying, others elated that Jason had finally made the plunge to ask for Aria's hand in marriage after ten whole years of dating. Taking Aria's hand in his, Jason led them both to a hidden crook at the front of the church where they would be signing their register. Ella Montgomery, Aria's mother, and Kenneth DiLaurentis, Jason's father followed them both as witnesses to the signing. Spencer Hastings and boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh stood to address the guests who had now sat down.<br>"If we could all make our way outside, there are boxes of confetti near the entrance, please take a box each and be ready to greet my brother and best friend, or should I say sister in law, when they leave in a few minutes." Spencer stood in her silk, cream dress which was not long enough to hide her gold three inch heels. Considering they had only realised how short the dress was thirty minutes before the ceremony, Spencer's self control allowed her to not pay attention to her feet and only focus on the gorgeous bride and groom. Spencer made her way down the aisle with Toby, her best friend Emily and other best friend Hanna following shortly afterwards. After around five minutes, all guests, bar Ella and Kenneth were waiting eagerly to shower the new bride and groom with gold and white flower petal shaped confetti.  
>"Everyone has already left?" Aria asked with a confused look.<br>Jason shrugged. "I guess.."  
>Ella and Kenneth trailed the couple closely behind. Talking quietly about the wedding gifts they would be surprising their children with later on into the day.<br>__Walking out of the church's big wooden doors, they were both surprised when they heard cheering and giggles. Raining down on them was confetti and lots of it!  
>"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hanna started to chant as others joined her quickly.<br>Aria giggled and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as he leant down to meet her lips with his own._

Aria felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head. Startling her, she looked up and smiled brightly. "I've watched this countless times and it still gives me butterflies in my stomach, Jay.." She told Jason as he walked around to sit next to her on the couch.

"Didn't I tell you this camera crew were going to make us the perfect video of our wedding. It may have cost four more times more than a normal couple would pay but you can relive every single moment whenever you want."

"It is so perfect.. thank you!" She kissed Jason's cheek tenderly, not wanting to irritate her soft lips on the stubble on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Speaking of butterflies in your stomach.. how has this one been treating his mommy since I've been at work?" Jason asked as he rubbed Aria's round baby bump.

"Our son has been very well behaved actually." Aria replied rubbing her own hands around her bump.

"Good boy." Jason kissed Aria's stomach before laying his head down on her lap and closing his eyes.

"Busy day at work?" Aria asked as she undid the top button of Jason's shirt.

"Non stop conference calls with the office back in Rosewood."

Jason and Aria had moved to London to be around as his construction company set up a new firm. Their move was only meant to last for three months but they found themselves living there for just over six, with no intention of going back home. Another six months later, Aria discovered she had finally fallen pregnant with her first child. Even before getting married, kids were always something that Jason and Aria wanted. Both being over 30 years old, it was hard for Aria to conceive. After just over two years and a hundred negative pregnancy tests, Aria was overjoyed to see a positive sign and immediately called her new doctor in London. He confirmed her pregnancy and Aria called Jason right from her seat in her doctor's office. To celebrate, Jason set up for them to have dinner at an exclusive restaurant in central London, a hot spot for celebrities and successful business men and women.

"Can we cancel dinner with your friends tonight?" Jason asked as he lay down with his eyes still closed.

"No we can't. We cancelled last week. We can't reschedule this dinner again because you would rather stay at home."

Jason groaned and opened his eyes, ruffling his hair a little and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I've got time to shower first, right?"

"Yes baby.." Aria replied as she turned to look at him. She did feel sorry for him. After a long day, she knew that all he wanted were cuddles, kisses and his bed. But these friends had been great to Aria. They took her underneath her wing ever since they first met her during a night out in London all those months ago and hadn't left her side since. Infact one of the girls, who were both twin sisters, had fallen pregnant around the same time as Aria. Unfortunately, the father ran off to Ibiza when he found out, leaving her poor friend with no one apart from her sister and Aria to turn to.

* * *

><p>Aria got off the couch a few minutes later, turned off the wedding dvd and then went upstairs to find something to wear out. Fourty minutes later, she and Jason hopped in the back of a black cab and travelled for twenty minutes to the apartment of Emma and Abigail. Just as they stepped out of the cab, Aria received a facetime call from all the way back home in Rosewood.<p>

"Hey Spence!" Aria smiled.

"Hi! How are you?" Spencer replied.

"I'm good! We're just on our way to Emma and Abigail's apartment for dinner." Aria told her as she and Jason made their way up the stairs into the building. "What are you doing? Did you just finish work?"

Spencer worked as a part time law professor at Hollis University. She worked as a criminal lawyer for five years before realising how much of her time was eaten up by working for a firm which expected her to work a 8am to 7pm job every day except for Sunday.

"Yeah! The joys of working until 2pm on a friday huh?!"

"I'm glad you don't work so much anymore, Spence! You are so lucky to have the job at Hollis now. I bet Toby's glad he gets to see you more..."

"Actually..." Spencer replied pensively.

"Actually what?"

"We broke up." Spencer informed them as they entered the elevator to take them to the fourth floor.

"What?!" Jason and Aria exclaimed. "When?" Aria asked.

"Last night. I'm surprised he didn't tell you Jason..."

"I haven't spoken to him since wednesday."

"Did he seem off when you spoke to him? Like he had something on his mind?"

"I guess so but I just assumed it was work based, you two had something pretty special going on with one another. I didn't expect him to end the relationship."

"Neither did I."

"Jesus, well I'm sorry Spencer." Jason told her.

"Me too..." Spencer looked down away from the phone screen.

"Anyway Spence, we have to go but I'll call you when we get home later tonight."

"Speak to you soon." Spencer and Aria both hung up.

Aria put her phone in her Givenchy handbag and knocked on the door. Emma answered the door shortly afterwards.

"Hey! Wow, you look hot babe!" Emma commented as she saw Aria.

"Thank you! You look skinny as per usual." Aria winked before giving her a kiss on the cheek and passing by her.

Emma hugged Jason and allowed him in before closing the door. By the time they had all reached the living room, they were greeted with drinks from their pregnant friend Abigail. Fizzy pink lemonade for Aria and beers for Jason and Emma. Emma was a tomboy who had gotten Jason into English football - his new team to support being Chelsea FC. They would go to the pub together every couple of weeks to watch the games and meet with their other friends.

"So how have you all been?" Abigail asked as they all sat down on the beige sofas.

"Good! Really good!" Aria replied smiling at Jason. "Pregnancy is going well, Jason's business is on some other level this month, right?"

"Yeah I mean, everyone in central London must be renovating their homes. We're struggling to keep up. But who am I to complain - can never have too much business!"

"That's fantastic!" Abigail exclaimed. "We're so happy for you."

"How's everything with you ladies? Jobs going well?" Jason asked.

"Well I just got a pay rise so..." Emma smirked. Clearly pleased with her financial state.

"It's about time. You've been working with them for long enough!" Aria told her.

"I agree!" Abigail added. "It will make the next few months so much easier now. New crib, new pram.."

"That's great!" Aria smiled as the timer beeped in the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready. Want to sit down?" Abigail guided them to the table.

* * *

><p>Aria yawned and watched Jason take off his rolex and put it in the box on the bedside table. Stretching her arms above her head she smiled when she saw Jason looking down at her.<p>

"Jesus, you are so beautiful..."

Aria rolled her eyes "Stop it..."

"No, you are." Jason told her as he climbed into bed next to her.

Aria snuggled into Jason's side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Jason turned onto his side and braced himself on his elbow. He looked down at Aria and played with her hair lightly. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to get a mani and pedi. A new salon just opened up down the road. I wanted to go and check it out. What about you?"

"Well I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"We can. I'll be back home by noon..."

"I was thinking brunch and then a boat ride down the Thames followed by a ride on the London Eye, in our very own pod..."

"Sounds wonderful." Aria reached up to peck Jason's lips before lying back down again. "Let's hope the weather is as good tomorrow as it was today." she added.

"I'm sure it will be." Jason assured her. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"What is it?" Aria asked sitting up further so she was closer to Jason.

"Would you want our son to be christened and given Godparents? I mean I know we're not strict religious people but I thought it would be nice..."

"Who were you thinking of to be his Godparents?" Aria asked as she pulled the duvet higher to cover her body more.

"Toby without a doubt."

Aria nodded.

"Hanna has always been pretty reliable and trustworthy plus she has experience with looking after kids." Jason mentioned. Hanna and Caleb had gotten married when they were in college and went on to have three children afterwards, the oldest born four months after the marriage. Most people thought they had only gotten married because Hanna was pregnant but with her parents' crappy marriage being a result of Hanna being conceived out of wedlock, she knew that marriage was only meant to happen when you find your soulmate and know for sure that you see a future with them. And she was not going to let Caleb go.

Aria nodded again and yawned. "She and Caleb would be the two people that I'd want to look after my little boy, if, touch wood," Aria knocked her knuckles on the table "anything happened to us. I don't have anything against Toby but yeah, Caleb and Hanna would be my choices. How many Godparents can you have anyway?"

"Four, I think..." Jason replied "I don't know for sure."

Aria yawned again. "Let's go to sleep now we have plenty of time to decide on Godparents." Aria was right, she was only six months pregnant, coming close to seven. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes.

"Okay, goodnight baby." Jason leant over and kissed Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

"We haven't done this for a long time.." Aria reminded Jason as she blissfully looked on during the ride along the Thames river on one of the tourist boats.

"Told you the weather would hold up, didn't I?"

"You did..." Aria replied turning her head when she heard the babbling of a toddler. She watched the young boy try to walk for a couple of feet before falling down on his bottom. Aria giggled quietly. "What do you think our little one will be like when he's that age?" Aria asked as he looked at the boy who was being picked up by his father.

"I'm hoping he'll be cheeky, happy, healthy and independent."

"That's all I want. What were you like when you were a toddler?"

"I was an adventurer. Always on the move, searching for new things, new places and playing with things I shouldn't.."

"Such as?"

"I once found my dad's wallet and put three of his credit cards into the gaps of the floorboards in my parent's bedroom. I was caught, scolded at but that didn't stop me." Jason told her with a smug look on his face. Obviously very pleased that he was so strong willed from an early age.

"That was so naughty, Jay!" Aria giggled before slapping his chest.

Jason smiled and looked down at Aria. "You're telling me you've never done anything like that when you were young."

"Of course not! Just ask my parents. I was perfect. That's why they decided to not have any more children after me."

"Is that.." Jason was interrupted as he felt a pair of fingers tap his shoulder.

"Jason!" the voice boomed as he turned around.

"Marcus, how are you?" Jason asked as he and the other man shook hands.

"Good! Just wanted to thank you and your team for the work last month. My wife absolutely loves her new kitchen. And so do the kids..." Marcus grabbed a five year old boy into his arms. "Kyle, this is the man who made your mummy's wonderful new kitchen."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, do you want to tell him what you like the best about it?"

"I can ride my skateboard in it..." The little boy told Jason excitedly. Jason and his team renovated a cramped kitchen into a bespoke open plan kitchen diner.

"That's great, Kyle."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jason."

"What's her name?" Kyle asked Jason as he pointed his finger at Aria.

"This is Aria." Jason replied.

"Kyle, what did I tell you about pointing?" Marcus asked his son firmly.

"Not to do it." he replied.

"Exactly."

"Sorry daddy." Kyle whispered.

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria stayed in all night watching trashy reality tv shows until 10pm. Both heading off to their bedroom. But Aria found it hard to drift off. Silently climbing out of bed and out of the room, she went to her officestudio to pick up a canvas, pencil and charcoal. Returning to their bedroom she placed the canvas down and sat on an ottoman in their room, lightly sketching out Jason's body and head as he slept in bed with the duvet covering his lower body. He was sleeping on his side facing away from Aria, which exposed his muscles and shoulder blades magnificently. Aria spent her time sketching out the outline before going over with her charcoal. Before she knew it, its was 5am and Jason's alarm was about to go off to wake him for his morning jog. Setting aside all of her materials, Aria went into the ensuite bathroom to wash her hands before coming back in. Jason was still sleeping, so rather than being rudely woken by the shrill noise of his alarm, Aria turned it off and rose him awake with kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"Morning Jay.." Aria said sweetly into his ear.

Jason moaned as he turned onto his back. Holding onto her left arm, he groaned.

"I slept on my arm funny. Jesus, I can't feel it." Jason told Aria before sitting up. "Did I wake up late? I didn't hear my alarm." Jason asked as he wrapped his good arm around Aria and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"It's just after 5, I turned it off because I was already awake so I thought I'd wake you in a more pleasant way." Aria smiled.

"Thank you." Jason kissed her temple. "Why were you awake so early?"

"I didn't go to sleep."

"Are you kidding? Why?"

"I just couldn't fall asleep..."

"So you just watched me sleep for 6 hours thinking 'damn, my husband is the most attractive man, how did I get so lucky?'" Jason joked.

"You're not wrong, but I didn't just watch..." Aria got out of the bed and picked up the canvas. "I did this."

"Wow... that's amazing baby!"

"What can I say? You're my muse." Aria giggled as she cuddled up to Jason.

"Is this for personal pleasure or are you going to sell it?" Aria was an artist who drew, painted and sold her works of art online as well as being called in to do family portraits etc. She had been doing it ever since she graduated from college.

"I don't know yet. I mean, I get this view all the time so maybe I'm doing the world a favour by selling it. Let another lady enjoy it.. or man." Aria slid down the bed and pulled the covers up.

"You've got this view for life, baby. Sell it."

"I'll sort everything out later on." Aria yawned. "Are you going for your jog now?"

"Yeah, I'm going right now." Jason carefully placed the canvas on the rug on the other side of the bed, resting it against one of the bedside tables. "Sleep. I won't disturb you when I come back." he told Aria before entering the ensuite. In the short amount of time Jason had been in the bathroom, Aria had finally gone to sleep. To keep his promise, Jason made sure he had his clean clothes and anything else he needed with him before putting them all into one of the two spare rooms.

* * *

><p>Jason came back home an hour later and received a phone call from his sister Alison. She was informing him that she was just about to board a plane from JFK airport to come over to London.<p>

"When did you decide to come? Why didn't you let me know earlier?"

"Is it a problem for me to want to come and visit my big brother?" Alison asked slightly offended. Alison had always been impulsive and she didn't have a second thought when she went online to buy her ticket a few hours ealier.

"Of course not! We're just not prepared for visitors. We've been eating out everyday and the spare rooms haven't been cleaned."

"Where is your cleaner?"

"She's coming tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter Jason, we grew up together, I'm used to your clutter. Anyway, my flight touches down at Heathrow London in 10 hours."

"10 hours? Got it." Jason sighed.

"I'll see you later. I have to turn my phone off now."

"Bye Ali."

* * *

><p>Aria woke up at noon. After cleaning herself up, she made her way downstairs to get something to eat. She had a huge craving for blueberry pancakes. Or was it the guy chilling in her womb? Either way, she needed them and she needed them as soon as possible.<p>

"You went grocery shopping." Aria exclaimed when she saw Jason putting some items away in the pantry.

"You'll never guess who has decided to come over..."

"Who?" Aria asked sitting down.

"Ali called and said she'll be in London today. Her plane lands in about 4 hours..."

"Why?" Aria and Alison weren't exactly best friends but as she was Jason's little sister, Aria had managed to learn to be civilised with her.

"She wants to come and 'see her big brother'."

"Woo-hoo!" Aria commented sarcastically. Aria and Alison were in the same grade at high school and in two different cliques. Alison was one of the rich and popular girls whereas Aria was one of the quieter girls who was into indie music and being creative. When Alison found out that Aria was dating Jason who was five years old than them, she immediately told Jason to break it off. She thought that Aria was dating Jason for their family money and reputation. Aria's parents were teachers and didn't live lavishly like the DiLaurentis family. But in reality, Jason was far more than an heir to a fortune. He was grounded and self reliant. He and Aria were together when he was in college, he preferred to stay in reading or studying rather than partying. He had gotten into the wrong crowd when he was a teenager, once he got his acceptance letter to college he made a promise to himself that he would never take drugs and drink excessively.

"Do you want to come with me to pick her up?"

"No, I'll stay here to greet her." Aria sighed.

"Why can't you two get along?"

"We do!" Aria exclaimed.

"Then why can't you genuinely like her?"

"Do you ask her why she doesn't like me?"

"I will when I pick her up. We've been together for 12 years and I don't want the 13th year to pass and you two still dislike one another."

"Oh my God, Jason... I don't even want to hear another word about her and I getting along until you've spoken to her about it."

"Okay, fine." Jason left the kitchen.

Aria sighed heavily and went to the pantry to get the supplies to make the pancakes. As she flipped the final pancake, she smiled when she felt a kick in her tummy. "Keep calm baby, you'll get them soon enough.."

* * *

><p>Jason arrived home at 5.30pm with Alison. "Aria?" he called out. They'd not spoken since their little argument earlier, so he was feeling quite tense.<p>

Aria started to walk down the stairs cradling her baby bump. She had comfort knowing that her son was the only person that would be on her side this evening. "Hey, Alison."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Tired." Aria replied pointing at the bump. "I'm sure you are too."

"Yeah, a little."

"I'll go and put your bags in your room, Ali." Jason told her.

"Can I use the bathroom while you do that?" Alison asked quickly.

"Yeah follow me..." Jason replied before looking at Aria.

Aria pursed her lips a little. She didn't want to converse with him until she knew that he and Alison had spoken. She watched them both head upstairs before turning to go and put the kettle on to make them all hot drinks.

A few minutes later, Alison came back down to the kitchen. Aria handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Listen, I think we have to talk." Alison started. "Jason and I spoke about our..." Alison gestured between herself and Aria "...relationship."

"What did you want to say?" Aria asked, looking over towards the kitchen door hoping that Jason would come through any second.

"We had issues during high school. I completely get that. I was very protective over my big brother and having someone who I wasn't familiar with coming into my family home was unsettling. I thought I knew what was best for my brother. And at that time I thought you weren't. I mean I knew nothing about you..."

"You should have tried to know me rather than trying to split up me and Jason."

"Yeah I get that. I have done for a long time. But all that matters right now is that I'm glad he didn't break up with you. I mean he could be doing something completely different with his life if he didn't have you. And to be honest, I don't think I could be any more proud or any happier about the life he has right now. And that's down to you."

"It's not all down to me but thank you for saying that."

"I think that maybe we should go out while I'm here, just us so we can get to know each other better. Because I don't think Jason appreciates us not being able to be as close as he hoped.

"That's fine by me. I still have some baby shopping to do so we can go and get a pram for your nephew."

Alison's eyes lit up. "Nephew? When did you find out?"

"Last month."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah.." Aria smiled just as Jason walked in. "I made you a coffee." Aria told him.

"Thanks baby." Jason walked towards her to get it.

"So, did you two have any plans for tonight?" Alison asked.

Jason shook his head. "Apart from dinner, nothing. I have work in the morning."

"Are we eating out or ordering in?" Alison asked.

"I went grocery shopping after you called so I'm making dinner tonight."

"Ooooh!" Aria and Alison exclaimed at the same time.

"Why are you both surprised?" Jason asked walking around to get one of his mother's cookbooks.

"Well I have high expectations." Aria told him.

"Me too.." Alison added.

"Just wait." he informed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/Mention of miscarriages three times during this chapter. If this subject upsets you, although it is not explicit please do not hesitate to skip over.**

* * *

><p>Aria and Alison left home early the next morning to go shopping for baby supplies. They had a nice time wandering through the shops before stopping for lunch. It was nice that they had started to learn more about one another, to the point where Alison revealed a secret only a few knew. She had fallen pregnant during high school but unfortunately miscarried in the summer, days after graduating Rosewood High. They may have not been close, but hearing that made Aria cry in the middle of a coffee shop. She couldn't imagine the thought of losing her baby. Maybe it was the hormones but it took a while for Aria to calm down and stop the tears. When the topic changed and Aria's mood improved they decided to head back home after a successful day of shopping.<p>

They arrived back to the house to be greeted by the house cleaner Dalia. Dalia had been Jason and Aria's cleaner for six months and she and Aria had grown close. After hugging each other, Aria introduced Alison to her.

"This is Alison, Jason's sister. She is staying with us for a couple of weeks."

"I know already, Jason told me. Nice to meet you Ms DiLaurentis..." Dalia held out her hand for Alison to shake.

"And it's nice to meet you too." she shook her hand before saying, "and please just call me Alison."

"When did you speak to Jason?" Aria asked as she placed her hand bag on the table in the foyer.

"He is upstairs. He's in bed. Migraine I think..."

"Oh, he never told me he was back home. I'll go and check on him now." Aria walked up the stairs.

"Can I get you anything, Alison?"

"I'm fine. Can I get you anything? How long have you been working today?"

"Oh Alison, I am perfectly okay. Thank you." Dalia blushed a little. She worked for two families here in London after moving from Portugal and never had one of their guests offered to help her with anything. Both then proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey baby..." Aria said softly while walking into the room.

"Hi..." Jason whispered as he lifted his forearm which was shielding his eyes as he rested.

"Dalia told me you weren't feeling good." Aria said as she climbed into bed with him.

"My head is pounding and whenever I open my eyes I can see little white flashes."

"Do you want anything?"

"Just lay here with me while I try to sleep."

"What about Ali? Who is going to keep her company?"

"She'll be fine..." he replied as he turned over and carefully placed his arm over Aria and her bump. Aria lay down properly with Jason so she was comfortable too. "This one has been moving around all day. I hope he's ready to rest now aswell..."

Jason rubbed his hand on her bump before whispering "my boy." with his eyes still closed. Before she knew it Jason was soundly asleep. Prying his arm from around her, she carefully got out of bed and left their bedroom silently.

* * *

><p>By 8pm, Jason was feeling better and went downstairs to join the two ladies for dinner which was cooked by Alison. She had made chilli with spaghetti aswell as a spiced lentil soup. They all caught up properly after dinner as they watched a programme which was referred to as a 'soap' in England. It was a fictional show about a group of doctors and nurses who were all caught up in drama and affairs.<p>

"Is this show meant to be entertainment?" Alison asked as she looked at the screen.

"There are better shows but we missed them all tonight. There's one that won loads of awards which was on while we were eating. We'll watch it tomorrow." Aria told Alison.

"Looking forward to it."

"How are you looking forward to it when you've never watched it?" Jason laughed as she lay down on the sofa with his head resting on Aria's lap.

"If it's won loads of awards then it must be good!" Alison replied.

At 10:30pm when Alison went to go and run herself a bath, Aria approached Jason in the kitchen as he replied to a couple of emails on his macbook laptop. "I heard about what happened to Alison after graduation..."

Jason looked up from his screen and then to the side where Aria was stood right next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was something we wanted to forget. We were all there when it happened. I didn't think Ali wanted anyone to find out about it anyway."

"I just think that if I had known what she went through then I might have been nicer."

"Well you made the choice to be nicer before you even found out so don't worry about it." Jason told her before going back to his emails.

"I cried when she told me."

Jason brought up his hand to her face and brushed his thumb on the apples of her cheeks before placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not surprised sweetheart. It would upset any mother. I know my mum took it hard."

"Is that why she's never got serious with any guys, because she doesn't want to risk it happening again?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, Aria. Stop worrying about her. She's fine, I promise." Jason kissed her lips before turning his attention to his laptop.

"I'm going to head to bed now. Can you remember to check the windows and doors?"

"Of course. I'll be up soon."

* * *

><p>Aria cuddled up with Jason as soon as he got into bed with her that night. "I'm getting more and more tired now. I just want these next 8 weeks to fly by so I'm not carrying this bump around with me everywhere I go."<p>

"It will fly by. Just think of how quickly these past seven months have gone."

"That's true." she yawned. "You know how we were discussing Godparents the other night?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jason replied as he rested his hand on Aria's bump.

"Well I realised that we haven't even decided on a name yet."

"Where's your notebook with every single name that we liked?"

"In my handbag..."

"Where is it?"

"I think I left it downstairs in the foyer."

"I'll go and get it." Jason rolled out of their bed and went down.

He spotted the bag and retrieved the black book from it. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs, he heard a noise from the kitchen. Walking towards the room, he opened the door to find Alison warming up something on the gas stove.

"You okay?" he asked walking further in.

"Yeah, sorry about the noise."

"Don't worry about it." Jason replied as he opened the cover of the back book.

"What's that? Your diary?" Alison asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Aria's book of possible baby names."

"Oh..." Alison turned her head to keep her eyes on the warming milk.

Jason went forward to stand next to her. "Aria told me that you told her about your miscarriage. I was surprised."

"Yeah, it just sort of came out and then it was too late. I'm sorry I upset her. I didn't mean to."

"I know. She's just concerned now, not so much upset. She said if she had known such a painful event had happened, she would have made more of an effort to be nice to you and just wondered if it had put you off starting your own family."

"It's not put me off..." she turned her head to face Jason. "There's still time. They say 40 is the new 30."

"Yeah, no rush. I better head back up to Aria." he told her walking away.

"Okay. Goodnight Jason."

"See you in the morning." he replied as he left the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Aria asked when she saw the bedroom door open and Jason with the book in his hand.

"I was talking to Ali." Jason yawned out his response.

"She okay?"

"Yeah she was just warming up some milk for herself." he replied handing Aria the book.

"So we have... Aiden, Blake, Brody.." Aria continued to read off the list.

"That's a lot of names to get through." Jason estimated that she had over 50 names in mind. "Can we do it another time? What about tomorrow?"

"Just as long as you don't forget."

"I won't. Leave it on the table. That way it's always in sight." Jason watched Aria put it next to her side of the bed. Getting comfy and ready to fall asleep at any second, he was woken when he felt Aria's leg resting over his torso and her lips connecting with his in a passionate kiss.

"You want to fuck me right now?" Jason asked unsure of what Aria intended. He manoeuvred Aria so that she was straddling him fully.

"Fuck?" Aria shrugged a little. "Yeah, why not?" she kissed him again. Jason ran his hands up and down her thighs as he kissed her back with the same fervour.

Jason moaned before pulling away. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to but with my little sister in the house. It's just weird. So weird..."

"She's sleeping, Jay." Aria smiled.

"She's not... She's still jet lagged... She won't be asleep until another couple of hours." Jason informed her between kisses.

Aria rolled off in a huff.

"Don't get mad baby, if we were alone, you know I would never say no."

Aria huffed again. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be appreciated :-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after Alison went back home, Aria read a text message early on monday morning from Emma saying that Abigail had gone into labour six weeks early during the night. At eight months, Aria didn't want to leave the house alone so waited for Jason to come home before telling him they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. She had no doubt that Abigail and Emma would both be stressed. To pass some time she showered and had breakfast before calling for an Uber car to be ready to pick them up in 30 minutes. A few minutes later, Jason ran through the front door after his morning jog.

"Get in the shower babe, we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible!"

"My God, has something happened? What's going on?" Jason asked worriedly as he placed both hands on Aria's bump.

"We are fine. It's Abigail, she went into labour last night. She's not due for another six weeks. We need to go and visit, show support and offer to help them with whatever they need. Now hurry! The car will come to pick us up in 20 minutes."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that Aria and their son were fine but also worry filled his mind as he thought of Abigail. Babies shouldn't be born that early. He wondered what Abigail and Emma were both thinking at this time. He jogged up the stairs while Aria went back into the kitchen to eat more food.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards, after asking for Abigail's ward they eventually made it to the fifth floor. Both out of breath because they had to use the stairs rather than the elevator as there were a lot of people already waiting for their turn. This proved particularly hard for Aria as she had 4 weeks until her baby was due. But her determined nature pushed her through and after a short pause, she was able to carry on to Abigail's room. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Emma and Abigail smiling, while Abigail held her newborn in her arms.<p>

"Hey." Aria opened the door with Jason following behind.

"Aria!" Abigail exclaimed. "Jason! What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you silly. Emma text me really early this morning to tell me you went into labour. We were both worried sick." Aria explained as she approached the bed.

"Well that's very sweet of you."

"We got you flowers but I see you don't have a vase in here." Jason mentioned to Abigail.

"No, but thanks so much. Em, will you take them?"

Emma took the bouquet from Jason's hands and placed them on the window sill.

"So, tell me - boy or girl?" Aria asked.

"Little precious girl!" Abigail told them both excitedly.

"And how is she? What have the doctors said? Six weeks early huh?" Aria frowned a little.

"She's very strong. That's why she's able to stay with me here. Not all premature babies get to do that on their first day."

"Congratulations! She's amazing!" Aria cooed as she took the little girl's hand inbetween her thumb and index finger.

"I know, I'm so proud."

"Is there anything we can do for you while you are both here?" Jason asked.

"We need a change of clothes. We have everything for the baby but nothing for us."

"Just give me your keys and I can sort you both a weekend bag or something."

"You?" Aria asked turning her head to the tall man behind her. "We." she corrected.

"You need to rest. I don't want you on your feet all day."

"Like you would know what to pack." Aria told him.

"I've been with you for 12 years, I think I could guess. Plus it's not like these two are participating in a fashion show. They're just going to be spending time with..." Jason paused and looked at Abigail. "We didn't even ask her name."

"Francesca."

"Gorgeous name." Jason commented.

"It really is." Aria smiled.

"I agree with Jason by the way, Aria. You should be resting up."

Aria sighed in frustration. She knew they were right but Abigail was one of her best friends and she didn't like not being able to do anything for her and her daughter.

"Go home babe." Abigail asked with sincere eyes.

"Let me have a cuddle with this one first." Aria sat down on the chair around the other side of the bed before gently taking baby Francesca from Abigail's arms.

"I'm just going to call a cab for us..." Jason told her as he began to leave the room.

"Okay..." Aria replied without looking up. "She looks just like you." she told Abigail.

"Thank God!" Emma exclaimed. The other two ladies giggled. It would've been a real shame if she looked like her waste of space father.

* * *

><p>Aria stayed at home, curled up watching Netflix while Jason drove from their house, to Abigail and Emma's apartment, then to the hospital before returning back home.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked into the lounge.

Aria looked up and watched him approach her. "Watching tv."

"Anything good on?" he asked before leaning down to kiss her.

"No.." Aria murmured against his lips. She pulled him down so that he way laying with her on the sofa. She continued to kiss him while trying to pull his tshirt over his head.

"Here?" Jason asked knowing exactly what she wanted. "Don't you think we should go upstairs?"

"You're not getting away from me today Mr. DiLaurentis." Aria promised.

"Yes Ma'am." Jason helped Aria remove his shirt before flipping them both over so Aria was on top.

Aria squealed at the sudden movement. She felt his hand grip the back of her neck before pulling her down into a searing kiss. They battled for dominance of their kisses for a while before Aria's mobile phone started to vibrate on the coffee table to the side of them. They chose to ignore it but when the constant noise finally became too much she answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"Aria answered slightly annoyed and out of breath.

"Hey! It's Hanna. Are you okay?" the other caller asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks..." she replied still trying to regulate her breathing somewhat.

"You sound like you can't breathe, Ar!" That's when the realisation clicked in. "Are you and Jason having sex? Shit I'm sorry!"

"No, we're not doing much. What's up?" Aria lied as she straddled Jason's hips. He watched waiting for what the other caller had to say.

"Well, I know this is out of the blue but Caleb is coming to meet with an investor for his company somewhere in Surrey, which happens to be close to London, I think... so I was wondering what you would say to having a few visitors next week?"

"Of course, you are welcome to come over! Are you bringing Amber?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave her with my mum. Danny is at school.." Hanna and Caleb's son had decided that he wanted to follow his grandfather's footsteps and go to a fee paying boarding school instead of 'regular' school. So he would be staying there while his younger sister Lori would be staying with Hanna's mum for the week while she went to school.

Once Jason realised who was on the phone, he turned his attention to the tv screen, watching whatever Aria had thought would be mildly entertaining. And it was. She was watching a show about a group of Housewives who get up to nonsense when their husbands are not around aswell as viscous fights when rumours are spread. When he heard the words "bye-bye", Jason stopped watching the show and asked Aria what the phone call was about. She told him that Hanna, Caleb and Amber were coming to stay for a week.

"Have people forgotten we've got a baby on the way?" Jason asked, annoyed that their free time would be spent entertaining and looking after other people. "I should be looking after you not having to look after three more people aswell."

"Jason, calm down. It's just Hanna and Caleb, they will be able to keep themselves occupied when I'm resting and when you're working plus Caleb won't be here all week. He has a couple of meetings in Surrey where he has booked a hotel. So chill the fuck out."

Jason groaned before turning his attention to the tv again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is everything done now?" Aria asked as she watched Jason vaccum the carpet in their baby's nursery. Jason didn't answer. "Jason?" Aria walked over and hit the stop button on.

"Hey." Jason greeted Aria.

"I asked if everything was finished..."

"Um," Jason looked around. "I think so yeah. What do you think of it?" Aria hadn't done much in the nursery as she thought that the paint fumes were not good for the baby.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Aria wrapped her arms around and stood on her tiptoes placing a long kiss to Jason's lips.

Jason moaned as he kissed her back. Letting his hands roam down her back and rest on the very top of her bottom. "It's been my pleasure. Only the best for my son."

"He's a lucky boy, having a father that will provide him with everything he needs." Aria smiled as she looked up lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled back as he looked down at Aria's bump which was touching his own abdomen. "Not long now..."

"It's crazy, right?" Aria said as she removed her arms from around Jason's neck and walked him out of the nursery and down the stairs. "I mean I could go into labour any day now..."

"Do you see why I didn't really want Hanna and everyone to come over? You could literally give birth while they are here."

"Yeah I get it but if you think about it. It would be great to have Hanna here if I give birth early. She's a mum of three kids, it would be amazing to have her help to begin with."

"I see where you're coming from. But even if he arrives when they've left, we'll still be awesome parents. Especially you baby..." Jason told her as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Awww, thank you!" she smiled brightly holding onto Jason's hand. She looked at her watch and then pulled Jason into the living room to help her tidy up when she realised Hanna and Caleb would be there in less than 30 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mama!" Hanna squealed as she pulled Aria in for a hug at the front door.<p>

"Hi!" Aria giggled and squeezed Hanna tightly.

"Ari!" Amber shouted out excitedly as Caleb held her. She held out her arms for Aria to take her.

"Hey sweetheart! I missed you Bambi!" Aria took Amber from Caleb and cuddled her. "Let's go and get you a drink, huh?" she turned around and everyone else followed into the kitchen. Aria apologised for forgetting to greet Caleb so offered him a beer. They all caught up on the dining room table before Jason left them to go and put their luggage in the guest room. There was only one left after Jason decorated the other and turned it into the nursery. It was small but big enough for the Rivers family.

"Ari?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Aria asked the little girl perched on her lap.

"What's in your belly?"

"In my belly is a tiny baby. You want to feel him kicking me?"

Amber widened her eyes when she heard the word 'kick' but then shrugged and said okay. Aria took her little hands and placed them on her bump, the baby wasn't really kicking but he did move around a little and Amber jumped a little when she felt it. Clearly finding it weird for something in someone's belly to move around. Hanna and Caleb laughed when they saw her jump.

"That's Aria's baby. Your cousin." Hanna told her.

Aria and Hanna might not have been biological sisters but they grew up so closely together that to any outsider they would have guessed that they were. Hanna and Aria had been best friends since they were 5. Aria was Hanna's maid of honour. Aria sat in the hospital all night when Hanna was going into labour with her first born. They were always there for each other monumental experiences. Amber stayed glued to Aria's lap as they all chatted more. At some point, Jason had came down and dragged Caleb away from the women.

"How's work?" Jason asked as he and Caleb sat down in the back garden.

"It's okay you know. Struggling a little, that's why I flew over. Meeting a possible investor in Surrey. He might be able to improve things."

"Every business goes through rough patches. There's nothing wrong with looking for help. When's your meeting with him?"

"Tomorrow at 2pm. I've got a second meeting with him the next day aswell. I don't know why though..."

"You'll be fine. You've got somewhere to stay there right?" Jason knew he had a hotel but just wanted to double check because he was planning at stopping at work for as long as possible when Caleb wasn't in London so that Hanna and Aria could spend time together without him lurking around and secondly because he knew just how bored he would be without Caleb.

"Yeah, I've got a room in a hotel close to the building." Caleb mentioned hanging his head back and closing his eyes.

"Long flight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, full of screaming babies." Caleb sighed still with his eyes closed.

"Even your baby?" Jason teased.

"No my baby is an angel. Slept most of the way through."

"She's a good one."

"Yeah..." Caleb agreed before falling to sleep.

Jason laughed at the sight. To prevent Caleb from straining his neck, he slapped his leg to wake him up. "Caleb! Head upstairs if you need to rest."

"Thanks man..." Caleb lazily replied before standing up and walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>Caleb left early the next morning on the train leaving Jason free to go to work and Hanna and Aria free to do as they pleased. The ladies decided to go for brunch with Amber at a local restaurant. Aria had blueberry pancakes covered in golden syrup with a large serving of strawberries on the side. Hanna was more adventurous and had an egg, smoked salmon and avocado toastie while Amber just had toast and jam with a small glass of chocolate milk. They spent a while there before Hanna asked whether Amber would enjoy a trip on the London Eye. She'd never been on it either. Aria had seen many young children using that attraction so thought that Amber would have no problem with it at all.<p>

An hour or so later, Amber was delighted to be up in the air looking down at the Thames and everyone else waiting for their turn. Many tourists wait for at least two hours before getting their chance but as Aria knew someone who could fast track them to the front of the queue, the girls didn't have to wait long at all.

"Mama, look at all them people!" Amber said out loud.

"Yeah, there are so many!"

"Tiny, tiny people!"

Aria and Hanna giggled. "They're not tiny, Bambi... we're just high up in the air that they look that way." Hanna told her using the nickname that she and Aria both share.

* * *

><p>Aria, Hanna and Amber were back home by 4pm. That's when Amber started to get bored and asked where Aria's puppy was.<p>

"Amber, everyone doesn't have puppies sweetie." Hanna reminded her. Everyone in Caleb's family, however, had puppies and dogs so she had just got used to there being a dog at every house she visited.

"I want a puppy." Amber told her mother adamantly.

"There isn't a puppy here Amber."

Aria watched as mother and daughter bickered endlessly.

"Bambi, guess what?" Aria had just remembered that one of Jason's employees sometimes brings his husky puppy into the office. "Uncle Jason's friend has a puppy. You want me to call and see if you can go and play with that one?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Amber jumped around while Aria got up to go and make the phone call.

Aria picked up her phone from the island in the middle of the kitchen. It took five rings before Jason picked up the phone.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Jay. What are you doing?"

"Just doing some paperwork, answering the phones, the usual... what about you?"

"Hanna and I went out for brunch with Amber and then took the little one for a ride on the London Eye. She loved it!"

"Good..."

"She's just been asking about playing with our puppy. As we don't have one, I just wanted to ask whether John had bought his puppy into work?"

"Yeah the puppy is playing at my feet right now. Did you want to bring Amber here?"

"If that's not a problem..."

"No, that's fine. John is here until about 6 so I'd say that you should leave to get here soon."

"I'll just call a taxi now. I'll see you soon."

"Bye baby." Jason hung up before taking the puppy from the floor and carrying him back to John's office.

Walking into John's room without knocking, Jason was forced to use the puppy as a shield for his eyes because John and his mistress were making out sans clothes on the desk.

"Here you are." he said trying to keep his eyes anywhere other than the two people who were putting their clothes back on.

"Just put him on the floor, Jason." John told him. "What did you want anyway?" he asked as he watched his red headed lady sit down on a leather chair.

"Your puppy will be having a visitor or two soon so I wanted to make sure that you were still planning on leaving at 6 and no earlier..."

"Um..." John paused.

"Considering what you have been caught doing, I'd suggest you think about your answer carefully."

"Fine."

"This is the second time I've caught you. It's not appropriate for a workplace. One more time and you are gone, you hear?"

"Yes Sir."

Jason 'ahem'd loudly, looking at the lady before looking back to John. He continued to do so before John realised what he needed to do. He told his mistress that he'd see her later on that night. He had too much work to do so would be better off out of the office. She walked out with Jason following her.

"You might aswell keep him with you." Jason heard, turning his head back to the door. John was holding the puppy in his arms at the door. "I'll come and get him whenever you call."

"Get to work." Jason told him before taking the puppy back.

* * *

><p>Hanna had decided to stay at the house while Aria and Amber went to Jason's offices. She wanted to catch up on some sleep and really wasn't bothered about playing with a puppy at that moment. She waved to Amber as she and Aria jumped into the taxi before rushing off upstairs to get into bed.<p>

It surprisingly didn't take long for Aria to get to Jason's offices. Holding Amber awkwardly, due to the size of her bump, she greeted Jason receptionist and walked straight through into Jason's office.

"Hi!" Amber shouted out prompting Jason to look up.

"Hi, Amber. What are you doing here?" he asked pretending that he had no idea.

"To see the puppy!"

"Ohhh!" Jason laughed leaning down at his desk and picking up the puppy. He brought the fluffy dog around to where Amber and Aria were situated. Aria had put Amber down while she went to lay down on the couch in the office. Jason and Amber played with the puppy for a good hour before Aria told her that she wanted to go home.

"Bambi, we have to go now."

"Awww!"

"Come on sweetie. Your mummy is home alone."

"'Kay... Bye bye!" she waved to Jason. Walking up to Aria, she held her hands up so that Aria would pick her up again.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jason asked Aria when he saw her sighing heavily while picking Amber up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I need to go to sleep."

"Well I'll come home now with you then. I don't want you being uncomfortable in a taxi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to pack up my things and then quickly go back to John's office. Wait for me at the entrance."

"Okay then."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve!**

* * *

><p>Amber and Aria fell asleep on the car ride home. Jason didn't have the heart to wake either up so he carried Amber into the house first. Hanna was up and talking to Dalia who had arrived to clean shortly after Aria left. They were laughing about something in Portuguese. Jason had no idea that Hanna could talk another language other than english.<p>

"Hey, Hanna..." he whispered. "Want to take her up?"

Hanna skipped over to take Amber from Jason. "She must have worn herself out playing with that puppy."

"Yeah, I think she did."

"Where's Aria?" Hanna asked as Jason walked back towards the front door.

"Sleeping too. I'm going to carry her in. I don't want to wake her either."

"Okay." Hanna walked up the stairs with Amber in her arms while Jason left to get Aria.

Walking to the car he could already see that Aria had woken up. She was rubbing her eyes and opening the car door. She struggled to get out of the car. Her bump was certainly a contributing factor but it must have also been the tiredness still taking effect. Holding his hands out to her, Aria took both and Jason pulled her up out of her seat slowly. He closed the door to his Mercedez C Class Saloon and followed her from the car into the house with both of his hands on her hips.

"Hi Dalia, I didn't realise you were coming today." Aria smiled tiredly at the older lady when she walked through the front door.

"Yes, Jason called to ask me."

"Are you nearly finished?" Aria asked as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Nearly..."

"Okay." Aria smiled as Dalia took her jacket from her. "Ohhh, I need to use the bathroom. But we can catch up once we are done." she told Dalia before making her way upstairs to her ensuite.

"Not long to go now, Jason. Baby could come at any time." Dalia told Jason while handing him Aria's jacket.

"I know. I'm on edge every day. Feeling guilty for going to work but then feeling guilty if I don't."

"That's natural."

"When you had your kids, did your husband work right up until they were born?" Dalia had two daughters back home in Portugal. They were grown up and had started creating their own families.

"He did. Then went back to work a week after I gave birth."

"I don't think I'd go back to work that early."

"Don't. I wish my husband had stayed home with me and my babies for longer than a week. I needed all the support."

"Luckily I own the company so that won't be hard."

"That's right. No excuses." Dalia told him.

Jason nodded in agreement before leaving Dalia in the foyer while he went upstairs to put Aria's jacket in her closet.

"Hey baby, are you okay in there?" Jason called out when she saw that the ensuite light was still on.

"Yeah..." Aria breathed out. "Just give me a couple more minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs."

* * *

><p>Aria, Jason and Hanna had dinner together while Amber slept upstairs. Jason had ordered in pizza and chicken wings from the local takeaway. Although, Jason's physique was embodiment of a some mythical greek god, he did love to indulge every now and again. Sitting on the sofa they were all watching Taken, Jason had fallen asleep and Hanna was mindlessly scrolling through her instagram. Aria had the sudden urge to use the bathroom again after feeling some pressure in her pelvis. She made her way out of the living room and back upstairs. When she came back down, Hanna was awake and disposing of the food and rubbish in the bin in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Han..."

"Hey, you okay?" Hanna asked.

"When you had your kids did you have to use the bathroom often? Like even when you were late into the pregnancy?"

"Oh yeah, to pee?"

"And the other?"

"Oh." Hanna washed her hands. "Well the day my waters broke I was using the toilet often to 'evacuate' my bowels, so maybe..."

Aria breathed in quickly and her lips formed an 'O' shape. "Do you really think I could be going into labour today?"

"No, maybe it was something you ate today."

"No, I've not eaten anything new..."

"Don't worry yet. It could be anything." Hanna rubbed her hand up and down Aria's arm before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to check on Amber.

Aria thought that Hanna was right. It could have been anything. She trusted Hanna, after all she had experienced pregnancy and labour three times - she knew the signs. Wanting to keep herself busy because Jason was sleeping and Hanna was upstairs she decided to clean the kitchen even though Dalia had done it a few hours earlier. She rearranged the cupboard which housed the plates and bowls before making sure that the cutlery was in the correct place in one of the drawers. She then began to mop the floor even though it was already sparkling. During this she felt another bout of pressure in her pelvis. Ignoring it she carried on before she felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom again. 'This isn't normal.' she thought to herself. A few minutes later, she decided to take a nap. It would certainly take her mind off things. Jason came upstairs and woke Aria up an hour later.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm just not feeling good." Aria answered with her eyes still closed.

"What's up?"

"I just ache everywhere." Aria moaned.

"Do you want a massage?" Jason asked sitting down next to her on their bed.

"Okay..." Aria pulled off her tshirt and lay back down.

Jason was good with his hands and had managed to help Aria relax to the point where she nearly fell asleep again. Aria cried out in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Jason quickly stopped.

"No, it's not you." Aria breathed out.

The pain in Aria's pelvis intensified. Thirty minutes later, Aria's contractions began. After a while they began to time them. When they started to occur every three minutes for 45 seconds that's when Jason and Aria decided that it was time to get to the hospital. Their nearest one was only 5 minutes away so Aria jumped into the shower while Jason doubled checked her baby bag. While Aria was in the shower, Jason snuck into the guest room to wake Hanna up. He told her he was taking Aria to the hospital. Hanna got up and out of the bed. Jason told her that she should stay here with Amber and rest up and that he would text with regular updates.

"Let me say 'good luck' before she leaves." Hanna asked politely. "She was with me through every step of my pregnancy with Danny."

"Yeah of course! She's just in the shower but I'll come and get you before we leave."

"Okay thanks Jason." she replied before getting back into bed under the covers waiting.

Jason left the room and went back to his and Aria's. She was emerging from her closet in a night dress and fluffy gown. "Ready?"

"Yeah, your bag has everything on the list."

"Good. Is Hanna awake?" Aria asked tying her wavy hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah, she wants to see you before we go."

Hanna and Aria cuddled for a while before Hanna sent her on her way with Jason. Jason drove Aria to the hospital which was five minutes down their road. He parked up and then held onto Aria's hand tightly as they walked in together. Aria's waters broke just as a nurse came to meet them. They hooked Aria up to a monitor once she had been transferred to her room to monitor the baby's heartbeat and her contractions. After thirty minutes on the monitor, Aria's nurse informed her that she was dilated 6cm. Time went horribly slowly after that first check. Aria had even dozed off while waiting for her next dilation check. Jason stayed by her side the whole time. Only leaving to use the toilet outside of the ward. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N/ Hope you all had a great christmas and hope you have a great start to 2015!**

* * *

><p>After a long 12 hours, Aria had finally welcome her son into the world. It was nearly noon, the weather was remarkably sunny for the month of December and she and Jason were united with the person that they had been praying would enter their lives ever since they had gotten married. They were parents. Parents to a healthy, happy, beautiful baby boy named Jacob Hudson DiLaurentis. Although it was a happy occasion, Jason couldn't stop crying while Aria just couldn't stop smiling and giggling while she held her boy in her arms. Jason left them for a short time to wash his face and then give the family members and Hanna the amazing news they had been waiting for. He considered waiting to call his father as Kenneth was currently in Los Angeles on business where it was around 4am in the morning. So he decided to call Hanna first as she would have probably never gone to sleep once she knew was in labour. After finishing that call, Jason called Ella. It was just after 7am in Rosewood so she was awake and getting ready to go to teach at the high school. Like Jason, Ella cried with happiness. She then screamed out loud ecstatically before begging Jason to get Aria to facetime her as soon as she could. Jason thanked her and said congratulations. After all this was her first grandchild and any child was a blessing to his relatives' lives. Alison hadn't answered when Jason called her so he just left a quick message on her machine.<p>

When Jason came back into Aria's room, a nurse was helping her change Jacob into his blue baby grow.

"Hey!" Aria smiled when she saw Jason again. "These grows will fit him perfectly."

"Good."

"Did you give everyone a call?" Aria asked.

"I did. I couldn't get through to Ali so I left her a message but I'm going to wait a couple of hours before calling my dad because it's 4am in LA right now. Hanna said she will come over with Amber once you've had some rest."

"I'm not even tired."

"It will hit you soon. You might want to rest up now love. Let daddy take care of the little one for a while." the nurse advised Aria before leaving the couple.

Jason came to sit in the chair next to Aria's bed. "Here. Let me take him."

Aria gently passed him over, Jason received him and cradled him in his forearms with Jacob's head resting in Jason's hands.

"Do you really have to hold him like that?"

"I've got photos of my dad holding me like this. He is fine."

Aria moaned her response before making herself more comfortable. Before she knew it she had fallen to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hanna and Amber arrived at the hospital a few hours later with a huge bouquet of flowers. Jacob was snoozing in his hospital cot next to Aria's bed so Hanna just admired him rather than accidentally wake him from his rest.<p>

"Your friends called your house phone. Emma and Abigail?" Hanna tried to recall the correct names.

"Oh crap, I didn't call them to let them know." Jason sighed sitting on the end of Aria's bed. "We were two of the first people they told when Abigail gave birth."

"I did let them know and they said 'congratulations' and that 'they will come round once you are both home'." Hanna informed them. "Amber look, your new cousin." she said softly trying to get her daughter's attention as she lay her head on Hanna's shoulder. Amber sighed and snuggled closer to Hanna. "Did you decide on a name for this gorgeous boy?"

"Jacob Hudson DiLaurentis." Jason told her.

"Cute! So I see you got your way, Aria..." Hanna smirked. She knew that Jason and Aria couldn't agree on names. Jason wanted to have one of his names to be similar to his mother's name after all she wasn't on the earth anymore to meet her grandson after being murdered in circumstances that the family and authorities back in Rosewood didn't understand. Jesse was his choice but Aria didn't like it. She had never been a fan of linking the name of a child to their parents or grandparents. She believed they deserved their own identity. She and Jason would tell him about his grandmother no matter what. Jason would repeat bedtime stories he had been told and Aria would tell him about how important family was too her and how she would have cared so much for him if she was still here.

"Of course." Aria smiled at Jason and then Hanna.

"I'll get to name our second child, don't worry!" Jason smiled back.

"Already thinking of baby number two?" Hanna laughed.

"We'd love more than one child. I couldn't imagine being an only child." Jason had one sister Alison who he was close to now even though they hadn't always gotten along when they were younger. "Even if it takes another two or so years to happen, I won't mind."

"You're lucky." Hanna was an only child. Her parents marriage began to break down soon after she was born so another child was definitely a no-go for them.

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria brought Jacob home later that day. Hanna had cooked them both dinner and made sure that Jacob's cot was ready for him to be put in so he could sleep. Amber's mood had improved once Jason and Aria walked in with their baby in the detachable seat of his pram. Hanna took the seat from Jason's hands and brought it into the living room, setting it down on the floor infront of her, she gently picked the boy up and cradled him in her arms. Aria had gone upstairs to use the bathroom while Jason went to check their voicemail messages. Jason emerged in the living room to see Amber cuddled up to Hanna as she gazed down at Jacob.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jason asked sitting down on the sofa adjacent to the one Hanna was on.

"Yeah, just feeling a little nostalgic. I can remember how it felt to bring all of my kids home from the hospital."

Jason didn't reply. He had never been much of a talker. He watched Hanna for a few more moments before asking if he could take Jacob. Hanna handed him over to Jason before settling back on the sofa with Amber on her lap.

"Caleb said congratulations and that he'll take you out once he's back to wet the baby's head."

"Oh yeah, he's back tomorrow right?" Jason had completely forgotten that Caleb was even in England until Hanna mentioned his name.

Aria walked in and sat next to Jason with her head resting on his shoulder and right arm linked with Jason's left. "Caleb's coming back tomorrow?" she asked while looking down at her son.

"Yeah about noon." Hanna replied.

"Have you missed your daddy, Bambi?" Aria asked Amber who was playing with the ends of Hanna's hair.

"Yeah I did."

"Are you super excited he is coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I can go and play with..." Amber sneezed before finishing off what she was saying "...him?"

Aria giggled. "Oh bless you! Yeah you can have some fun while your mama helps me and Uncle Jason with the baby..."

"Yep! What's baby's name?" Amber asked clearly forgetting that Hanna had told her again after they left the hospital.

"His name is Jacob." Jason told her. "Do you want to hold him now?"

"Yeah..." Amber climbed off Hanna's lap and sat next to her. Hanna pulled her right back to the cushions of the sofa so that she could be comfortable. Hanna took Jacob from Jason and carefully placed him in Amber's arms. "He's heavy." Amber moaned after a few moments.

"Okay, I've got him..." Hanna took Jacob once she had taken a photo of the two young ones on her phone to send to her mum and Caleb. She walked to give him back to Aria. Aria took him and relaxed back onto Jason's chest as he and she gazed down at their boy. They all sat in a comfortable silence before Amber started moaning that she was hungry. Hanna stood up and helped Amber get off the couch, before they left to go to the kitchen she reminded the new parents that their dinner was in the oven staying warm.

"Your mum wants you to facetime her. She asked this morning when I called but my battery went soon after."

"The iPad is under one of these seat cushions." Aria told him standing up with Jacob so that Jason could search the sofa for it.

"Got it." Jason found it under the cushion Aria had been sitting on.

The call rang and rang five times before Ella answered. She was already beaming before she had even locked eyes on her newborn grandson.

"Hey sweetheart!" Ella said excitedly when she saw Aria's face. "You are glowing! You look well." she complimented Aria. It must have been the sleep Aria got after giving birth. She slept for more hours than most new mothers when they had just given birth.

"Thanks! Are you okay?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine. I'm eager to see my little man where is he?"

Jason focused the small camera down to show Jacob who was still sleeping.

"Oh my goodness!" Ella cried. "He's gorgeous! He looks so healthy too! How much does he weigh?"

"He is 8lbs exactly." Aria lightly kissed his forehead.

"Tomorrow I'll head to the bank to get a savings account sorted out for him."

"You don't have to do that." Aria and Jason said at the same time.

"Please. Let me look after my grandchild when he is living three and a half thousand miles away."

"Well if you want to. That's very nice of you." Jason told her.

"When do you have time to fly over here?" Aria asked.

"Winter break starts soon but the tickets will be soaring high so I'll see if I can get some time off in February maybe..."

"We can pay for you to come over Ella, it's no problem at all." Jason offered his mother in law.

Ella put her hand up and shook her head. "I appreciate it but you know that I don't like being treated as a charity." Aria's father had left Ella when Aria had left home which ended in her paying for everything including the mortgage, bills as well as legal fees which were still owed to attorneys after the divorce.

"You're not a charity. But seriously, if you want to come when school is out then we can transfer a little money over to help you out. I know I would like to see you properly soon." Aria informed her mother.

Ella sighed and looked at the screen. They could tell she was considering it. She was sitting at her desk at school, they could see the board behind her. She had her elbow resting on the desk and her chin perched on her knuckles.

"I would appreciate a little bit of help with purchasing a ticket for the week after next."

"Of course. When do you think you can fly over?"

"Anytime after the 11th."

"We'll sort it out. I can't wait to see you mama." Aria smiled just before Jacob started to weep. "Oh, he's woken up. I think he might need changing."

"I'll let you go. Thank you so much kids. I do appreciate it. I just can't wait to see you all!"

"You're more than welcome, Ella! I'd do the same for my mother if she was still here." Jason sighed. It was sad that Jacob would only get to know one of his grandmothers. Aria kissed his cheek when she saw Jason's eyes look down towards the floor. She knew what he was thinking.

"That's very sweet. I will let you both go. Speak to you soon. I love you all!"

"Bye-bye" Jason and Aria said simultaneously before ending the video call.

"Hanna?" Aria called out as she stood up.

"Yeah?" she heard her call back from the kitchen.

"Want to help me change Jacob's diaper?" Aria called out again once she was out of the living room.

Jason watched Aria leave before throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He thought about the whole experience in the hospital. He would have done anything to swap positions with Aria to make sure that he was suffering instead of her but watching just how happy she was when he was born made him feel better about it. A couple of minutes later he had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N/Happy New Year!  
>After 7 chapters of writing 'mum', I've finally decided to go forward writing 'mom' instead. As an English writer, 'mum' is very normal to me but after re-reading those chapters, it's clear that my american characters would pronounce it as 'mom'. It makes much more sense.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aria yawned as she turned off the bedside light next to her side of the bed. Climbing up, she quickly covered herself under the duvet and lay her head on Jason's shoulder as he sent a couple of emails on his phone.<p>

"He went to sleep quicker than he did last night.." Jason observed. Jacob was now two weeks old and had been taking a long time to get settled when Jason and Aria decided they wanted to sleep too. Sometimes they would head upstairs at 10pm and not get to sleep for another hour because of how upset Jacob would get when he wasn't in contact with either Aria or Jason. He loved to be rocked asleep against his parents' chests but if he lost that connection then he would cry out. Aria and Jason were against having him sleep in their bed because of the risk of one of them rolling over onto him.

"Thank goodness." Aria sighed as Jason wrapped an arm around her so that she could snuggle into his side more.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Jason asked. Ella would be arriving in London the next morning.

"Yeah, she's excited to see us all." Aria smiled. "Can't wait to spoil Jake with kisses."

"I can't wait for her to get up during the night so we can sleep in..."

"Jason!" Aria smacked his chest.

Jason laughed. "What? I'm kidding. I'm already used to getting up three times during the night."

"So am I." Aria closed her eyes. She'd gotten up with Jacob at 5am and hadn't rested since. Aria dozed off as Jason was still on his phone. She didn't even feel him shift himself and her when he was trying to get comfortable. It couldn't have been more than two hours later when the couple were woken up by Jacob bawling in his crib which was situated at the bottom of the bed. Jason got out of the bed and went to cradle his son.

"He isn't wet." Jason announced. "He must need you."

Aria sat up straight against the headboard and turned on the bedside light. She took Jacob from Jason and nursed him while Jason watched. "This dude is always hungry."

"He's going to be a heffalump like you were." Aria teased. Jason was an adorable chubby baby when he was a few months old.

"Like father like son..." Jason mumbled falling back to sleep again.

"Nu-uh, mister. Didn't we agree that we would stay up together. No one would get more sleep than the other."

"I am awake." Jason opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know it would be nice to sleep for longer than two or three hours at a time. Maybe my mom would be okay with having Jake in the guest room with her..."

"Do you think she will mind?" Jason asked.

Aria shrugged. "She had to wake up for me, I know it's been decades but maybe she's still got the knack for it."

"We'll just ask her tomorrow." Jason yawned. "Is he done?"

"Nearly..." Aria ran her hand over Jacob's head. She continued to nurse him for a couple more minutes. Once she was done Jason sat up and put him on his chest to burp him.

The little guy made a noise similar to a hiccup. "Am I clean?" Jason asked Aria as he couldn't see Jacob's mouth.

"You're good."

Satisfied that he wouldn't need to clean himself up, Jason cradled Jacob against his bare chest until he fell asleep again. "Come on buddy..." he whispered to Jacob whose eyes were open and identical to Jason's. "Go to sleep now. Your Nana is coming here early in the morning." Eventually Jacob went to sleep and Jason carefully put him in his crib before jumping back into bed and going straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ella arrived at Jason and Aria's house at 9am the next day. She had been greeted with breakfast of pancakes, waffles and bacon sandwiches. Jason decided to give his mother-in-law and wife some time to catch up alone so went upstairs to go and have some conference calls on his mac with his employees at the London office. It had been two weeks since he'd been away from work so he wanted to use his free time to make sure that his employees didn't think he had forgotten about them.<p>

Ella sat cradling Jacob in her arms. "He's perfect, Aria."

"I know..." Aria smiled as she sat crossed legged next to her mom on the sofa. "He's so well behaved. Only kicks up a fuss when it's time to go to sleep. He only sleeps when he's on either mine or Jason's chest."

"He's still really young. He's been in your womb for nine months. Just wants some contact with his mommy. You were the same. Took about a month before you would fall asleep in your own crib."

"Huh.. didn't realise. Thought it was just him being fussy."

"No, don't worry just give him time." Ella kissed his forehead. "Your father asked about him. He found out somehow..."

"He just asked about him or wants to see him?"

Ella shrugged. "I just thought you should know."

"Well, he hasn't made an effort to get in touch with me since you got divorced so he's crazy if she thinks there can be some sort of relationship between him and my son."

"It's up to you. I support your decision, sweetheart. But for now, don't even worry about him."

Ella continued to fill Aria in on the events happening on the other side of the pond. Just as she was about to tell Aria that she was dating someone, Jacob started to cry.

"He probably wants some milk. I expressed some earlier so you could feed him. Give my nipples a break." Aria laughed.

"Oh I remember the feeling." Ella told Aria before Aria left to go and get the milk from the pot of warm water it had been resting in. "It will get worse."

She could hear Aria groan in the other room. Aria arrived back shortly with bottle of milk and a bib. "Here mom." she passed the two items to her before saying she was going to see Jason.

"Jay?" Aria called when she was at the stop of the stairs.

"I'm in the nursery." she heard him reply. Aria entered the room and saw Jason standing facing towards a window with his macbook resting on the sill. "Aria's here now." she heard Jason tell someone who he was on a video call with.

"Who is it?" she asked before reaching him. "Oh, hey Toby!" she said loudly wrapping an arm around Jason when she approached the window and saw who was on the screen.

"Hi, congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"How is he?" Toby asked.

"He's good. Getting fed by his nana."

"Making the most of having an extra pair of hands?"

"Yep! How are you anyway? You're up early." It was 6.30am in Rosewood.

"I'm okay. Just went for a jog with a couple of the guys from my team." Toby worked for Rosewood PD and had formed a strong bond with his fellow workers.

"Have you spoken to Spencer recently?"

"No..." Toby was very vague, he didn't really want to talk about Spencer to her best friend.

"It's a shame you two broke up."

"Some things happen that we don't expect."

"That's true."

"I'll leave you to get ready for work bro. I think I've got to make a start on some lunch so we'll speak soon." Jason said to prevent Aria from trying to pry more from Toby.

"Okay buddy. Was good catching up. I'll speak to you both soon."

"Bye." Aria smiled.

With a quick wave from Toby the call ended.

Aria closed the macbook after Toby's face disappeared. "I thought you were working..." she asked looking up at her husband.

"I was." Jason smirked.

"You know my mom came to see us all. Don't you two have things you would like to talk about."

"Ummm..." Although both Jason and Ella loved another like family, they actually hadn't had full, meaningful conversations with one another. "What would we talk about? Everything would revolve around you."

"I don't know. Ask for her advice on something. Ask her about what's happening in Rosewood?"

Jason groaned and leant down to perch his forehead on Aria's shoulder. Aria gently pushed it off her. "Go on." He picked up his laptop, turned around and left the room. Aria watched Jason walk down the stairs with a satisfied smile.

Ella turned her head when she heard footsteps heavier than Aria's. She smiled before turning it back to Jacob.

"How is he?" Jason asked Ella as he walked to sit on one of the other sofas.

"Very good. He's been so quiet, took all of his bottle..."

"You and Aria seem to have the same calming effect on him. He doesn't stay quiet with me for too long."

"Do you talk to him when he's awake? I know it seems silly because he doesn't understand but..."

"Every now and again."

"Maybe you should try and interact with him everytime you hold him. Form a bond. Aria's bond comes from her breastfeeding. Obviously you can't but you get where I am coming from right?"

Jason nodded his head in understanding of what Ella was telling him.

"Anyway, I am quite tired so I'm going to go for a nap." She stood and walked to the sofa Jason was sitting on passing a sleeping Jacob to him. Jason held him against his chest and rocked him gently. He took what Ella said into account. Yeah, Jacob was bonded with Aria because she provided him with his food but rather being a food source, Jason could be the first one Jacob sets eyes on when he wakes up, the one who kisses him gently while holding him close, the ones whose voice soothes him whenever he can. Jason carried on rocking him until he himself had dozed off.

* * *

><p>He woke twenty minutes later when he felt fingers ruffling his hair and a couple of kisses placed on his head. "So how did it go? Have you and my mom found things to talk about?" Aria asked as she continued to play with Jason's hair from behind him.<p>

"Not really, I just sort of mentioned how you and her calm this one down and how he doesn't stay with me for long when he is awake."

"What did she have to say?"

"It's a mother thing. Babies are bonded through breastfeeding or whatever. And she said that I should try and talk to him and communicate whenever I am with him."

"Good advice right?" Aria came from behind the sofa to sit down next to him.

"Yeah."

"Has she gone to sleep? Where is she?" Aria asked.

"She was tired so headed upstairs. Didn't you see her?"

Aria shook her head. "I was in our room on the phone to Spencer. The door was closed."

"How is Spencer?"

"She was okay. She was just making herself and Melissa something to eat for breakfast."

"I didn't even realise Melissa was back from Los Angeles." Jason said as he looked down at his son.

"Why would you? We aren't in contact with her." Melissa was Spencer's big sister, therefore Jason's half sister, who just happened to date Jason when they were in high school. A few years later they found out they were half siblings. Aria was a little bitter about the fact that Melissa didn't seem thoroughly repulsed about the idea of dating her brother like Jason had been. The truth is Melissa didn't even acknowledge the fact that they were related. She continued to flirt which sickened Jason and pissed off Aria.

"Did Spencer have anything to say about Toby?" Jason asked changing the subject.

"I'll tell you if you tell me whether Toby mentioned her earlier."

"He misses her."

"Well she misses him too."

"He said that she deserves better than him. They are both going through life on different paths, heading in different directions."

"I think she wants him to find someone new. Once she knows he's not available then she'll be able to get over him."

"She might find herself waiting for a long time because I know that he's been pushing himself into work to take his mind of women. I don't think he is into dating at the minute. Why doesn't she call an old friend and go out. I remember a couple of other guys being into her when we were back home."

"She's not ready yet either. Plus she wasn't interested in them back then and she probably won't be now."

"It's their love life, we can't sort it out. It's just up to them." Jason shrugged before moving his arm to rest around Aria's waist.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Aria thought she would inform Jason that Byron was asking about Jacob. "So apparently my dad knows that I've had a baby, and he was asking someone, might have been Mom, I don't know, but I've got a feeling he wants to come and see this one." Aria rubbed her hand on Jacob's head.

"I think Toby was the one who told your dad about Jacob. Your dad was speeding, so Toby ticketed him, your dad was kicking up a fuss so Toby in the heat of the moment said something along the lines of 'would you like your grandson to see you behaving this way?' I don't know. He feels bad though."

"Whatever, I don't mind. He was bound to find out from someone. But what would you say if he did end up wanting to meet Jacob?"

"I would say it's completely up to you."

"I don't want him to meet my son unless we improve our relationship. Why should he see his grandson if he can't even make an effort with his only child?"

"That's settled then."

Aria rested her head against Jason's shoulder and turned on the tv with the remote control.

* * *

><p>At 2pm, Jason thought he should make a start on some late lunch. Aria and Jacob were sleeping upstairs and Ella was making herself a coffee in the kitchen after waking from her nap.<p>

"Feeling more refreshed now, Ella?" Jason asked as he walked towards the refrigerator.

"I'm feeling better that's for sure." Ella smiled stirring the sugar in.

"Good."

"Are you going to cook?" Ella asked.

Jason closed the refrigerator door. "I was planning to but I just don't have any idea what to cook. Would you mind helping out?"

"Of course!" Ella smiled brightly. She loved to cook.

"Thanks Ella."

Ella sighed a little. "Jason.. you know you can call me mom."

Jason smiled. "Okay..."

The pair found a recipe book and decided to cook one of the dishes from it. It took an hour and by the end they were excited to have Aria taste what they had made together. It was delicious. Jason had surprised himself. Although he had Ella's help, most of it was done by him. And he also loved the fact that he had been able to spend one hour with Ella without feeling awkward. This was a great start for improving his and Ella's relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the 1000 views! A couple of the stories from when Aria was younger may or may not be stories from my own childhood - you decide ;P**

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria lay in bed late one night reminiscing about things that had happened between them and their friends when they were younger and living back in Rosewood. Jason recalled the night when all the girls took part in a charity fashion show organised by his mom. They had to get a few more girls from their classes to take part as there were way too many clothes up for auction. Jason remembered sitting on the front row next to the catwalk inbetween both of his parents, watching the girls pass him by. One girl who Jason didn't know was walking down the catwalk grimacing, he wondered what was wrong with her, before he knew it another girl had slipped and dropped right off the catwalk infront of him. Turns out the girl before her had peed herself and the other hadn't noticed and walked right into it. The catwalk had to be put to an abrupt stop as paramedics were called to take the girl to hospital. Alison, Aria and the other girls were still backstage waiting for their turn.<p>

"Oh my God!" Aria laughed covering her face. "I nearly forgot about that!"

"Who were they?" Jason asked. He didn't know most of the girls.

"I'm sure the one who fell was someone Emily swan with in the school team. I have no idea who Peederella was..."

"Peederella! Aria that's so rude!" Jason laughed.

"What?! You're the one who brought it up!" Aria laughed loudly as she sat up and rearranged the cushions behind her head and neck. Just as she went to lie back down again her phone went off. "Pass it over, Jay..." her phone was on his side of the bed for some reason.

"It's Hanna..." he said passing her the vibrating phone.

"Hey Hanna!" Aria answered the video call.

'Hey mama, what's going on?'

"Just with Jason. He was reminding me about that charity fashion show we did when we were in our senior year and it had to get stopped a few minutes after it had started."

'Oh my!' Hanna burst out laughing. 'The girl who pissed on the runway. Damn... where did she even go?'

"I know I wouldn't come back if I peed infront of everyone."

'I felt sorry for the girl who Em was friends with though. She was lucky she didn't have really serious injuries from that fall.'

"I know right..."

'How's your mom?' Hanna asked. Aria had told her that Ella was coming to visit.

"She's good. She's got Jacob in the guest room with her. She offered to look after him for the week. I guess she misses being able to take care of someone."

'Dude, my mom has never offered to do that for me. What the fuck?'

"We're only going to let him sleep in the guest room with her for a couple of nights though. Not fair to impose on her sleep especially since she's far from home so she's probably still jet-lagged."

'That's fair. Jason, how are you finding daddyhood?'

"I like it. Changed his diaper for the first time today." Jason answered without Aria moving the view front camera onto him.

"Are you kidding? He's nearly three weeks old!"

"Aria has never given me the chance to do it before..."

"That's true." Aria added. "I like to do it all."

They all stayed chatting for another ten minutes before Ella knocked on the door.

"Hold on Hanna... Mom you can come in." she called out.

Ella came in and sat down at the end of the bed. She had just put Jacob to sleep but couldn't fall asleep herself. They stayed talking with Hanna on the phone. Even though they lived in the same town, Ella and Hanna hadn't seen each other in a long time. They used the opportunity to catch up aswell. Normally when the ladies start chatting to one another Jason would leave the room but he felt as if he does that too often. He thought that maybe people don't have deep conversations with him because he does just tend to leave the room and look rude. He might even learn a few things about Ella and Hanna by listening in on their conversation. Ella retold a story about Aria and Hanna when they were six years old. They had completely trashed Ashley, Hanna's mom's, walk in wardrobe and ruined her make up when they decided they wanted to dress up and go 'to the ball'.

"So you two have been divas all your life then?" Jason asked knowing his would wind them both up.

"Fashionistas is the word you are looking for actually." Hanna corrected Jason.

"Ohhh..."

"Anyway, talking about getting dressed up and looking pretty. Have you been getting dressed up for anyone recently?" Hanna asked Ella.

"Hanna!" Aria couldn't believe Hanna was prying into her mom's love life.

"Actually Aria, it's okay. I was going to tell you sooner or later but yes I have started dating."

Hanna squealed while Aria just looked surprised. "Really? Who is he?" Aria asked.

"He's a new english teacher at the school. A few years younger but he's super sweet."

"I'm happy for you." Aria smiled.

"Me too." Hanna added.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aria and Ella went out for a quick early morning walk and breakfast with Jacob being pushed in his stroller. It had just turned 9am so all the work traffic had passed through the streets of London meaning it was much quieter and more pleasant to walk along the streets. They stopped at Aria's favourite cafe for a bite to eat. Aria liked this certain cafe because it was one of a few places that actually encouraged women to breastfeed their babies openly. The owner was pregnant and one of the waitresses had just come back from her maternity leave so the motherly atmosphere was great for Aria. It was a great place for Aria to meet more mothers and potentially make new friends. Aria ate smoked salmon and scrambled eggs on toast while Ella had a 'full english breakfast'. While they were eating and chatting Aria averted her gaze from her mom and saw Emma and Abigail walking in with baby Francesca. She waved at the pair and gestured for them to come over.<p>

"Hi Aria." Abigail smiled brightly when she and Emma arrived at the table.

"Hey, this is my mom, Ella. She flew over a few days ago. Mom, this is Abigail.." Aria put her hand on Abigail's arm "..and this is Emma." she pointed to the lady standing closer to Ella.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" They both said.

"I see you two have a little one like Aria." Ella observed. "How old is she?" Ella didn't need to ask as the baby was in a bright pink baby grow with a sparkly headband on her fair hair.

"She is 1 month."

"She's gorgeous. How are you both finding motherhood? Are you first time parents?" Ella asked.

Aria bit her lip while the other girls giggled a little.

"Mom, Abigail is the mommy and Emma is the aunty. They are sisters."

Ella covered her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Abigail smiled at Ella. Abigail turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. The waitress had told them they could sit down on the table behind them as it was clean now. The sisters sat down and all the women continued to chat comfortably.

"What are you up today?" Aria asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Emma asked.

"We don't have any plans really. You should come round. Catch up with Jason, swap baby stories and then we can have a light lunch."

"Sounds good." Emma replied.

"I'm glad to see you out an about by the way." Abigail commented to Aria. "It's taken me literally a month to be able to walk more than ten metres without feeling sore."

"Yeah I'm a lucky lady. I've been on my feet ever since we brought him home." Aria told the girls while a waitress approached again to ask Abigail and Emma if they wanted anything.

All the ladies stayed at the restaurant for a while longer before they all paid their bills and left to head back to Aria's. They casually strolled back to the house and arrived their half an hour later.

"Jason?" Aria called out while Abigail and Emma made themselves at home and Jason and Ella went to make them all tea. Hearing no answer, she walked upstairs with Jacob sleeping in her arms. She reached her bedroom door and then heard the bathroom door open. It was Dalia.

"Hello, Aria."

"Hi, Dalia. I totally forgot you were coming over today. Do you know where Jason is?"

"Yes, he has gone to work."

"His car is still outside."

"Somebody from his work came to pick him up I think. He wasn't answering his phone apparently so they got desperate and came to the house to get him."

"Oh right..." Aria answered wondering why she never got a call from him to say he was going. She walked into the guest bedroom, put Jacob in his crib and then went to her bedroom and saw Jason's phone sitting on his bedside table. It was plugged into it's charger but the switch wasn't on. 'Typical.' she thought to herself. She turned it on before checking on Jacob quickly and then heading back downstairs.

"Would you like some tea, Dalia?" Aria asked from the top of the stairs.

"No thank you. I am fine."

"No problem."

Aria told Abigail and Emma that Jason had gone to work and had no idea when he would come back home. They didn't seem to mind as they were engaging in pleasant conversation with Ella in the kitchen. Ella was telling them all about Aria when she was little. It was clear that Aria was brought up in a lovely home and it wasn't until she was in high school when it started to go sour. Ella told them about when Aria tried to 'help mommy and daddy' by watering the plants in the back yard but ended up drowning most of them. And a few weeks after that incident, she attempted to pierce her own nose but the earring she was using somehow got lost far up her nose and it was a struggle to get out. Ella and Aria's father, Byron, we ready to take her to the hospital when Aria sneezed as soon as they stepped out of the door and the stud dropped out of her nose.

For the next hour, the ladies bonded before Jacob woke up. Aria handed him to Emma as she hadn't had the chance to hold him before. He behaved really well which gave Aria the opportunity to get her chicken caesar salad prepared for lunch.

* * *

><p>"You missed seeing Abigail and Emma. Mom and I bumped into them when we went to have breakfast and then they came over for lunch." Aria told Jason as they were in their ensuite bathroom getting ready for bed.<p>

Jason spat out the froth from the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed off his brush. "Chris and Stephen were having a huge argument about something. I mean huge! Neither would calm down so apparently John tried calling me to come in and sort them out but I didn't hear the calls so he came to the house to get me instead. How are they?"

"You really need to sort through the people who work for you. They're all testosterone fuelled men with huge egos, sleeping around with each other's wives..." Aria told him as she brushed her hair.

"They don't sleep with each others wives."

"Well some of them are unfaithful. You don't want the company's reputation ruined by them."

"We have a three strikes policy for everyone. Some of them are on their second already so you never know, I might be having to find myself some new employees soon."

Aria huffed before picking up her toothbrush. She thought the three strike rule was too lenient.

"Is Jake in with us tonight or your mom?" Jason asked at the door of the ensuite.

"Bring him in with us. She deserves a night off." she replied before brushing her teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N/ I actually wrote this chapter straight after posting the last one but I had to restrain myself from posting it the same day. **

* * *

><p>It turned out that Jason was right. He did end up having to employ two new members of staff for his company after the two men who had been fighting before, had caused trouble yet again. Just three weeks after getting their second strike they were given their third and Jason showed them to the door. According to other members of staff, Chris and Stephen had issues with one another way before they had started working for Jason. They both had worked for another company before where they were the 'top' kitchen fitters and were always in competition about who should get more work. It appeared that Stephen believed that Chris had been selfish with what projects he took on leaving the rest with significantly less. That wasn't the case. Jason would never allow something like that to happen in his business. He treated everyone equally.<p>

Jacob was now eight weeks old so Jason and Aria both thought that it was about time Jason went back to work full time. Aria was sitting in their back garden painting a portrait of her grandmother. Aria's mom had left a couple of photos which she had brought over the other month. One was a photo of Aria's maternal grandmother who had passed away when Aria was three and a half years old. Dalia had found it in the guest room when she was cleaning after Ella left. Aria was using that photo as her muse to paint again. Ella's birthday was coming up soon so Aria thought it would be a sweet present to make and send over to her mom. Her grandmother was beautiful and Ella bared an obvious resemblance to her. They had the same face shape and smile.

"That's wonderful!" Aria heard Dalia say from behind her.

Aria turned and smiled. "Thank you. This was my nana." she told Dalia while turning back around.

"I thought she looked similar to your mother when I found that photo. She was a beautiful lady." Dalia commented while placing a glass of her homemade berry smoothie onto the table next to Aria's paints and other materials.

"Thank you." Aria thanked her for her comment and the drink.

"It's nice to see you painting more." Dalia told her stepping closer to Aria.

"I love being able to paint. It calms me so much. Plus, it's a great way to earn money." Aria looked up at Dalia. "Did I tell you the canvas of Jason was sold yesterday? I sent it off earlier today." she announced before looking back at the painting.

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah I got a couple hundred for it."

"That's great! I am leaving for the day. Everything is sparkling. I also left some egg custard tarts on the kitchen table for you and Jason."

"Dalia!" Aria smiled. "Thank you. We love your tarts."

"I know..." Dalia turned around and went back inside. "I will see you later on this week." she called from the house grabbing her coat and handbag.

* * *

><p>Aria found herself retreating into the house when the sky began to turn grey. There was no way the rain would ruin this painting. Luckily, everything was in the house and in it's correct place by the time the rain started to pour down. She sat at the kitchen table with a warm mug of milk while eating Dalia's tarts. Jacob was still sleeping so she used the time to catch some daytime programmes on the small television they had in the kitchen. She was so engrossed in the show that she barely heard Jason walk in from work. He came up behind her and gently grabbed her chin pulling it up so that she was looking at him.<p>

"Oh hey..." Aria said softly while Jason bent down to peck her lips. "I didn't hear you come in." she told him.

Jason let go of her face. "Did Dalia make these?" he asked leaning forward over Aria while taking one of the tarts from the plate.

Aria nodded as she took a bite of her half eaten one.

"She knows us too well. It's be so long since she has made anything for us."

Aria agreed. "It's not her job to make us food though remember."

"Sorry Miss." Jason replied as he walked to the refrigerator. Jason would sarcastically apologise to Aria sometimes as if she was a teacher who had told him off. He could say 'sorry Mom' like anyone else but there were a number of reasons why that would be weird for him. He took a bottle of ginger ale out and asked Aria if she wanted a glass. She shook her head and pointed to her mug.

"Why are you back so early?" Aria asked licking a bit of custard off of her thumb. It was Jason's first day back since Jacob was born except for the times he went in to sort Chris and Stephen out.

"I missed my baby."

"Which one?" Aria asked hoping he'd say both - her and Jacob.

"The one that's sleeping upstairs." he replied undoing the buttons of his shirt sleeves and rolling them up slightly.

Aria glared at him feigning annoyance but she knew he was only winding her up.

"I love you." Jason told Aria as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"I love you too." she replied trying to hide her smile.

Unlike some men who only told their wives they loved them if they went to work or before they went to sleep. Jason was the type of guy who would tell Aria he loved her at any time during the day. He didn't leave it for the bedroom or for when he was leaving home for the day. Having such a loving and openly affectionate husband gave Aria butterflies and the truth was Jason had left butterflies in her stomach ever since they had started dating seriously. He could seem a little cold to strangers but how Jason was at home was all that mattered to Aria.

* * *

><p>"Should we go out for dinner tonight?" Jason asked Aria. She was sitting in Jacob's nursery nursing him on the beautiful rocking chair that Jason had made.<p>

Aria looked at the clock on the wall infront of her. It was only 6pm.

"It's not too late so yeah why not. Where do you want to go?"

"We can just go to the italian around the corner." he suggested as he stood at the door of the room.

Aria nodded. "We will have to take Jake in his carrier and leave the stroller here. There won't be alot of space in the place for it. You've still got it in your car right?"

Jason nodded. They had taken Jacob out with them to go and visit Abigail and Emma yesterday. "I'll go and bring it in. Unless you wanted me to drive us there."

"It just depends on the weather. I don't know how cold it will be for him when we go. It rained earlier."

"I'll drive then. Better to keep him warm."

Aria agreed. Jason stood watching Aria continue to nurse him. As odd as it sounded, he sometimes wished that both parents could nurse their babies. But then he would remember that Aria complains about her soreness often and that wish would disappear for a while. Once she was done, she burped him and then walked over so that Jason could spend some time with his son. Jason cradled him and carefully walked down the stairs to the living room to go and watch some television while Aria went into their bedroom. Jason bounced Jacob gently in his arms looking down at him every now and again. Jacob began to kick his legs a little catching Jason's attention. The little one was fascinated by the chandelier on the ceiling above them.

"Do you like that?" Jason asked softly. "Well I'm glad you do because it cost your daddy a small fortune." he told him looking up at the chandelier himself. "Your mommy begged me to buy it when we first moved here." Jason looked back down at his son and saw that the baby was now looking at him. Jacob was already starting to look like Jason. They had the exact same eyes, very similar eyebrows although Jacob didn't have as much hair and the same chin. They continued to look at one another until Aria's voice interrupted the moment.

"Should we go now?" she asked walking into the living room.

"He loves the chandelier. He's been starting at it for ages." Jason told Aria as he stayed seated.

"Yeah?" Aria walked further in and leant against the back of the sofa they were sitting on. "He is so cute..." Aria commented watching their son looking up at the gorgeous light.

"I know..." Jason lifted Jacob up and over his shoulder carefully so that Aria could take him while he got up to go and get his wallet and jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

**A:N/ You will probably be able to tell by this chapter that I did not approve of what happened in tuesday's episode of PLL. You make your deductions about what I am talking about ;)**

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria decided to fly back home to Rosewood to celebrate Jacob's 1st birthday. All of their family were there so it seemed like the best idea. They arrived at their house in Rosewood at 9pm. Their Rosewood home had been rented by a family but it just so happened that their contract for rental had ended the month before so Jason and Aria were free to move back in as normal. They were pleasantly surprised to see that the decor was just the same as it had been when they had left for London. It was definitely a nice feeling to come back to familiarity. It was late, they were jet-lagged so after changing the bed and texting family and friends to say they had landed safely, Jason and Aria went straight to sleep with Jacob in the middle of them. Aria slept straight for ten hours while Jason was woken a couple of times by Jacob in the night. At 8.30, Aria went downstairs with Jacob when she heard Jason walk in the house. There was no food in the house so he went to the grocery store to pick up some essentials. They would be doing a bigger shop later on that day.<p>

While they were eating breakfast, Spencer came around. She lived next door to Jason and Aria. "Oh! I see you already have food.." she said walking into the kitchen-diner. "I went out to get you breakfast supplies." she told them placing the brown paper bag on a worktop in the kitchen.

"That's nice of you, Spence!" Aria gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Hey Jacob!" Spencer approached her nephew who was sitting in a high chair which their former tenants left. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "Listen.." she turned to face Jason and Aria. "I need to get to work but I will come around later on."

"Okay.." Jason replied as he poured himself some coffee.

"See you later, Spence!" Aria watched her leave before going to sit with Jacob.

* * *

><p>The next day it was the 1st December, Jacob's first birthday. Ella and Spencer had come over to help set up the decorations and rearrange furniture to make room for everyone. Jason's father, Kenneth, had organised for a gazebo to be erected in the back garden of Jason's house. Aria had decided to set up a little drinks and s'mores area for Hanna and Caleb's kids so she asked Kenneth over the phone a couple of weeks ago to help find a suitable gazebo and child proof fire. While the ladies did what they needed to do, Jason went to his company's Rosewood office. Everything on the ground floor of the house was clean, anything heavy that needed moving was done and there would be delivery men who would set up the gazebo. He took Jacob in with him to keep Aria free for an hour or two. They had relocated offices further out of the town and into the country. On the way there, Jason stopped off at the petting zoo. He cautiously allowed Jacob to pet the goats, sheep, bunny rabbits and ponies. There were many more animals but Jason didn't have the time to get round to them all nor did he want Jacob's sensitive skin to be in contact with so many different animals. One of the rabbits sat obediently on Jason's leg while Jacob sat on the other.<p>

"That's a lovely sight." A women commented. Jason looked up at who it was. She was a younger lady who worked at the farm. "I could take a photo.." she pointed towards the phone is Jason's jacket pocket ".. if you like?"

Jason could see her blushing slightly. He was used to women flirting with him whether it be innocently or outrageously. He hadn't seen her offer to take a photo for any of the other parents around them so he knew her intentions. "Oh yeah... you will have to take it. I've got my hands full." Jason told her awkwardly.

The lady stepped closer and took the phone. She stepped back, held it up and tried to get the best lighting. "What's your son's name?" she asked.

"His name is Jacob but we call him Jake."

"Jake!" she called out to get his attention. He looked up at the camera and smiled. "Awww that's gorgeous." she told Jason before coming forward to put the phone back in his pocket.

Jason stood up with both the bunny in one hand and held Jacob using his other turned and lowered the bunny back into it's enclosure.

"Thank you." he said to the lady before leaving the place and going to wash his and Jacob's hands.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Spencer circulated the party holding Jacob close. She showered him with kisses and tight hugs. You would have thought she'd never had the chance to be with him before. But she had seen him less than a month ago after flying over to London and the morning before. Alison had been watching from outside near the Rivers children who were having the best time making s'mores. She placed down her ginger ale drink on the table and went inside. She approached Spencer and Jacob holding out her hands for Jacob to come to her but Spencer had turned her back when she got closer. Alison just stood there not sure how to take the rejection. She didn't want to look around because if she knew that people had seen that she would have felt even worse than she did. She knew her nephew loved her. She had flown over to London to see him when he was around 12 weeks old and continued to do so every couple of months. It was her brothers' half sister that seemed to have the problem. She put on a fake smile and went back outside where Hanna was now supervising her kids with Emily by her side.<p>

"They are loving the s'mores, right?" Alison mentioned making her voice sound more chipper.

"Yeah, I'm scared they are going to go overboard. Especially Danny over there." Hanna pointed to her 13 year old son with melted chocolate around his mouth. Alison smiled at the sight. He really didn't have a clue about how messy his face was.

"Are you okay, Alison?" Emily asked. She looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great. How have you been anyway? Haven't seen you for just under a year..." Alison changed the subject.

"I know. It has been a long time. I've just been travelling back and forth from Texas. My parents live there now."

"I had no idea. When did they move?" Alison asked.

"About 10 months ago. They lived there for a year when I had just finished high school then they moved back here until last year..."

"So it's something that they've thought about for a long time then?"

"Yeah. They've just been waiting until the right moment."

"How have you been Hanna? I spoke to your mom last week at the office and she said that Caleb's business is doing really well." Ashley, Hanna's mom, worked for Jason in the administration and accounting department. Alison would sometimes go around to be Jason's eyes and ears.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much it's grown. It was definitely a good idea to seek investment from the guy he went to see when we went to London."

The three ladies carried on catching up while the other family members and friends chatted inside.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go home now." Alison told Jason who was refilling a bowl of doritos in the kitchen.<p>

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

She took Jason's hand and placed a birthday envelope in it. "I'm just not having a good time. I'd rather spend time with my nephew when there isn't a certain person parading him around like she's just won a prize."

Jason sighed. He knew that there was tension between Alison and Spencer. There always had been. When Spencer was younger she didn't like Jason at all and let Alison know that when she found out that Jason was dating her big sister. 'Tell your creep of a brother to stay away from my sister. He's such a skeese.' she would say loudly in the girls bathrooms when they were both there regardless of whoever else was in the vicinity. Alison was capable of sticking up for her family but she wouldn't make herself look foolish by shouting in public. When Spencer found out that Jason was actually her half brother her attitude changed abruptly - which thoroughly confused Alison. All of a sudden Spencer thought Jason was one of the greatest guys in the world. She even started to ask for rides and would ask Jason to lend her money if her parents said no.

"I get that she is your sister okay. I have no issue with that. But did you see what happened a little while ago? She refused to let me anywhere near Jake. Everyone in the room saw her turn her back so that I couldn't even say hello. Do you know how embarrassing that is Jason?" By now Jason was facing her fully engaged in what Alison had to say to him. "I'm not looking for you to tell Spencer off. But she needs to realise that she is not your only sibling and her selfishness looks petty."

"I'm sorry she embarrassed you, Ali. But I have no idea how I can make her realise that you are just as important as her."

"Probably doesn't help that you have taken her side during arguments she and I have had. Taken her side multiple times by the way..." Alison mumbled.

Jason was just about to answer when they heard Aria's voice.

"Jay? What's taking you so long?" she asked as she held Jacob on her hip.

Alison and Jason looked at her at the same time. "I was just telling Jason that I am going to go now..." Alison told Aria while taking Jacob from her for a quick cuddle.

Jacob happily went and giggled when Alison kissed his cheek over and over.

"Why are you going?" Aria asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"I've just got a ton of things to get done." she lied. "But I said that I'll come round soon. Spend some more time with this one." Alison tickled Jacob's belly and he squirmed in delight.

Aria was smiling at her son. "He loves you so much!"

"And I love him. Don't you think he looks exactly like that photo of Jason in my dad's living room?" Alison mentioned to Aria. Jacob was wearing a dark blue top and grey zip up hoody which were similar colours to the photo of Jason's first birthday in which he was wearing a blue shirt with a dark grey pullover jumper.

"Oh yeah..." Aria laughed. "Your daddy's mini-me aren't you, baby?" Aria squeezed his cheeks and Jacob laughed once they were released.

"You can't go yet, Ali. We still have to cut the cake. You can be in charge of photos." Jason told her. Alison loved to take photos, she'd always be out in the garden taking photos of flowers when they were young. She would even sneak into Jason's room when he was home from University and take photos of him sleeping even when he had girls over. She wasn't weird. She was just creative. She liked watching and capturing the way people slept.

Alison nodded her head in acceptance of Jason's proposal. She couldn't miss Jacob having his first cake cut. She passed Jacob back to Aria and then asked Jason if anything else needed refilling. He told her what she could help with and a few minutes later she went back out. She was placing a bowl of marshmallows out when she felt Jason tap her shoulder and asked her to go upstairs to get the camera.

Aria had placed Jacob on Ella's lap and had asked Kenneth to take a seat next to them on the sofa. Alison returned promptly with the camera and a few seconds later, Jason and Aria emerged with a gorgeous cake with a single decorative candle burning on it. Everyone sang happy birthday while Alison took photos of everyone but specifically Jacob who was sitting on Ella's lap with Kenneth on one side and Aria and Jason on the other. Aria helped Jacob blow out the candle. He joined in the applause he got afterwards. Everyone took their turn to come forward to give Jacob his presents while Alison took photos. She'd already given Jason Jacob's present so didn't feel the need to find someone to take her photo with him and the rest of his immediate family. Once everyone had given Jacob his presents, Jason took the cake away to cut into pieces before storing the remainder in the fridge. As he went to take the cake he'd cut out to everyone he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and was shocked to see who was on the other side. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"I don't think it's a good idea you are here." Jason told the short man.

"This is where my daughter and grandson are. I think I have a right to see them." Aria's dad, Byron, told Jason.

"Aria doesn't want to see you and neither does Ella..."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because she's my wife and she's told me and her mom a number of times that she has no interest in having a relationship with you. It's my son's birthday and this is not the place or time for you to be here so please leave. I will let them know you were here so that they can make whatever steps they feel necessary."

Alison opened the door just as Byron was about to answer. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. Do you mind taking these in?" Jason passed her the big plate of cake pieces.

"Okay..." she replied taking the cake. "But I'm going home now." she told him pensively while staring at Byron. She knew that Byron was not meant to be at the house so was worried about what might occur between him and her big brother. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Jason nodded and pushed her gently back into the house whispering "Don't tell anyone." in her ear.

He stood in front of Byron with his arms folded. "You should go.." he told him politely. "I honestly don't think it's right that you are here."

"But why shouldn't I get the chance to see everyone."

"This isn't the place to have the reunion you want. If it gets messy, then it is our son's first birthday that is ruined. Please." Jason stood his ground and waited for the older man to walk away.

After a few moments Byron turned around and walked away. Jason breathed a sigh of relief and walked back inside making sure he locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked standing close to Jason tying her burberry mac.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not me that has to worry about him, it's Aria and Ella."

"True... Are you going to tell them he stopped by?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Today is about my boy. I don't want anything to put a damper on that."

Alison nodded and smiled. "See ya." she leant up to kiss Jason's cheek before unlocking the door and making her way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N/ Hi, it's been just over a week since I updated. I was having a little bit of writers' block but it soon disappeared. This chapter would be so much more effective with smut, however, I don't feel capable of writing it. But please do enjoy. And let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone viewing my fanfiction!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone had left by 7pm leaving Jason and Aria with the task of cleaning the house and back garden. Ella had asked if she could take Jacob back home with her for the night. She missed being able to care for him. Although Aria would have loved Jacob to spend his entire birthday with his mommy and daddy, she didn't fight with Ella's request, after all she could see that Ella just wanted to make the most of having her only grandchild in her hometown. Jason and Aria would be able to be with him all the time once they head back home.<p>

"Today was a success." Aria told Jason when she saw him walk in with a black bin bag full of trash from the back garden.

"It was. I'm glad everyone came. Wouldn't have been as great without all of our family."

"Yeah... How did it feel without your mom though?"

"It was sad but I always think of her as looking down on all of us. Smiling at her children who are getting along..." Jason told her as he walked around into the kitchen to place the bag near their back door to take out the next morning for collection. "Smiling down at her gorgeous, loving grandson..." she heard Jason continue in the other room. "...and her obnoxiously beautiful daughter-in-law." Jason smiled walking back in.

Aria rolled her eyes at the last bit. "Stop it..." she told him blushing. "Can you put this outside?"

"Everything clear?" he asked. Aria looked around the room to double check and then nodded. She followed him out of the room and then went in a different direction to go and clean her slightly sticky hands in the downstairs bathroom. She left and could hear the water running in the kitchen. She walked to lock the front door which was in sight of the kitchen and saw Jason washing up some dishes.

"Jay, just put them in the dishwasher."

"It's fine. There were only two. On my last now." he replied facing her before turning to dry the final plate and rinsing and patting down his wet hands on his jeans.

Aria watched as she walked towards him pulling her hair down from the ponytail it had been in all day and ruffling her natural waves.

"What's the plan for the rest of the night?" Jason asked once Aria was within two feet of him.

Aria looked up at him flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes before a mischievous smirk worked it's way onto her face. Stepping directly infront of him, she brushed her right hand down from his muscular shoulder down his chest before she hooked her index finger into one of the belt loops of Jason's jeans. She managed to mutter out "What do you think?" before Jason lips came crashing down onto hers. With her being significantly smaller than him she had to stand on her tip toes and he had to bend down slightly in order for them to kiss comfortably. Aria threw both arms around his neck pulling him closer down. Jason's hands roamed from her back all the way down to her derrière. He squeezed her bottom before his hands carried on their descent down to the back of Aria's thighs. Aria squealed a little when she felt him pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and combed her fingers through his luscious golden hair. He walked them out of the room and to the stairs. Even after all these years, he was so familiar with the layout of the house, he could go anywhere without even opening his eyes. He made his way to the stop of the stairs with Aria still wrapped around him. She moaned when he attached his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Aria removed one hand from Jason's head and tightly grasped the back of his tshirt trying to pull it up. Jason placed her down before swiftly removing his shirt and then ridding Aria of her blouse, breaking off a few buttons in the process. Their lips hurriedly connected again as Jason pushed Aria along with him into their bedroom which was only a few metres away. Aria groaned at the loss of Jason's touch when she saw him go and shut the blinds. That window was in view of the Hastings house and there was no way he would want any of that family looking in accidentally. Jason and Aria continued their steamy, sensual night together until both were exhausted.

"I'm starving..." she told him lazily drawing patterns on his bare chest.

"I'll make you anything. What do you want?" Jason asked with his eyes closed.

Aria formed a fist with her hand and placed it on Jason's chest letting her chin perch on it. "Take out."

"Pizza or Chinese? he rolled over from his back onto his side and cuddled Aria close.

"Chinese. I want chow mein."

"Okay..." Jason yawned with his eyes closed. "I still have their number in my phone. Just call them and ask them to deliver it. I remember they are pretty quick." he told her quietly.

"Where is your phone?" Aria asked.

"It should be on charge behind you." Jason pointed to the socket near the bed.

Aria rolled over and unplugged it, she found the number, sat up and dialled it.

Jason finally opened his eyes when he heard her on the phone. With his finger he faintly traced the mark left on Aria's lower back from when she got her tramp stamp removed. Hanna had convinced her during a drunk night out in Las Vegas to get matching tattoos with her. They were 23 when they got them done but it had taken Aria over 8 years to decide whether to get it removed. It did remind her of an amazing trip with her best friend but the older she got the more tattoos on the lower back just didn't seem appealing. Jason moved his finger up and started to play dot to dot with the freckles on Aria's back. He stopped once he heard her say goodbye to the person on the phone.

"Should be here within an hour. They're having a busy night tonight." Aria informed him lying back down resting on Jason's chest. "We should probably call my mom. See how our little man is."

"I'm sure he is fine. Your mom can call if there is a problem." Jason yawned. "I need to take a shower." he got up and out of bed.

"Don't be too long, baby." Aria pulled the covers over her and watched Jason leave the room to go into the bathroom next door.

* * *

><p>Aria got a call at midnight from Ella to say that Jacob was doing just fine, he had gone to sleep a couple of hours ago and seemed to love spending time with her. She asked if Jason and Aria had any plans for the next day. But in all honesty, Jason and Aria's reason for coming back was purely for Jacob's birthday so they were open to anything else afterwards. Ella told her she had invited everyone to her house for a roast lunch. She was never into roasting meat unless it was christmas or thanksgiving but after going to a carvery with Jason and Aria in London, she had become a fan of having roast chicken, roast potatoes and all the veg and extras on normal days too. Aria told her that she was looking forward to it and thanked Ella for taking care of Jacob before both said goodnight and hung up.<p>

Jason walked into the kitchen where Aria had just ended the phone call. He got himself a cold glass of water at the sink where Aria was standing. Aria giggled and looked up at Jason as he pressed her against the sink. He stayed pressed up against Aria while he drank. She let her fingers tap across the bare skin of Jason's lower back while looking up lovingly at her husband who was downing the large glass. He turned the tap on again for more water while playfully biting on the top of Aria's right ear, letting it go only to finish off the second glass. Aria's finger tapping turned into a massage as she still looked up at Jason. She thought he was pretty much flawless and still to this day after fourteen years of being in a relationship wondered how she got so lucky.

"That feels nice." Jason sighed letting his head drop to Aria's shoulder at the same time that he dropped the glass into the sink. Thankfully it didn't smash. She continued to massage him after noticing how relaxed he was. After a few moments he moved his head and pressed a kiss to Aria's neck. Aria stopped her movements and turned her head to meet Jason's. They engaged in a passionate kiss. She'd lost count of how many times they had actually kissed that evening. Normally at home, they would be interrupted by Jacob or they were just too damn tired to even attempt to give each other anything more than a peck on the lips. Aria pulled away and placed her hands on Jason's chest.

"I want to start trying for another baby." she informed him, she nervously awaited his response. Aria looked up at his magnificent green eyes.

"You sure?" he asked wiping a little bit of saliva from the corner of Aria's mouth.

Aria nodded.

"100%?" he asked just to make sure.

"100%." Aria repeated.

"Then I'm down baby." Jason kissed Aria. "Let's.. make... a... new...DiLaurentis." Jason kissed her after every single word.

Aria smiled constantly when he kissed her. It amazed her at how eager Jason was to have a family. She thought he would be happy to stop at one child but now she had been proven wrong.

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria turned up at Ella's house at 11:30am. Aria helped Ella prep the vegetables while Jason kept Jacob occupied. He had Jacob sitting on his lap while he read a book to him. It was about a dog who drives a tractor on his dad's farm to help him find new baby chicks who have ran away. The book consisted of flaps that needed to be lifted so Jason allowed Jacob to copy him doing that motion. Jason praised Jacob when he would lift a flap without the aid of Jason. They went through all of the books that were near them. Once they were done, the doorbell rang, Jason waited for Ella to emerge from the kitchen to answer but she didn't so he went to answer it himself. He took Jacob with him, throwing him up into the air a little and catching him. Jacob loved it and giggled the whole time. Standing infront of the door was a middle aged looking man. Possibly in his fifties holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.<p>

"Hi." Jason greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Timothy." he stuck out his hand for Jason to shake "Ella's partner."

"Oh!" Jason shook his hand. "We've heard about you. Nice to meet you come in." Jason stepped back and let the older man enter the house. "I'm Jason. Ella's son-in-law. And this is Jacob, my son.." Jason kissed Jacob's head. ".. Ella's grandson."

Timothy waved at Jacob and smiled "It's good to meet you both. Is Aria here too?" he asked. Ella talked non stop about her daughter who 'lived near the Royals in London.'

"She and Ella are in the kitchen."

"Ah... I will go and say hello and then find a vase for these."

Jason watched him walk towards the kitchen, hiding the roses behind his back.

"Where is everyone, huh?" Jason asked Jacob as he walked around the lounge where they had just been reading. The lounge, the kitchen and dining room were connected on the ground floor with only a door separating the kitchen from everything else. Aria watched her two boys from the kitchen door. Jason's connection with Jacob was getting stronger and stronger by the day and it filled Aria with joy. "Where is Aunty Ali, Aunt Spencer, Uncle Toby..." Jason paused. "On second thoughts, it would be better if Uncle Toby didn't show up." Although Jacob understood absolutely nothing Jason was saying, Jason knew that speaking out loud would massively improve his son's ability to talk later on. It had been over 9 months since Toby and Spencer broke up but there was still a huge amount of tension between them - probably because neither of them had started dating since they broke up.

"Toby's coming babe." Jason turned his head when he heard Aria's voice. "He called mom this morning to confirm."

"So daddy's best friend is coming after all. Let's hope he and your aunty Spence don't start fighting. That won't be fair on Nana Ella, huh?" Jacob hardly took notice of the sound coming from Jason's lips, instead he was more focused on feeling Jason's stubble. "You don't want to talk? You just want to feel my face. I'm cool with that son." Jason sat down and watched as Jacob continued to touch Jason's face. He was worried that his stubble might be an uncomfortable texture for Jacob to handle but the little one didn't seem fussed at all.

By 12:30 everyone who had been invited were sat around the table. Ella sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat where ever they wanted. This wasn't a formal dinner so Ella wasn't bothered who sat next to who. She just wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. Jacob was sitting on Aria's lap to begin with but started reaching out his little arms towards Alison who was on the opposite side of the table inbetween Toby and Kenneth. Alison walked over to Aria and took him in her arms, the little guy seemed content with being in Alison's company and rested his head on her shoulder as she walked back round to her seat. Kenneth gave Jacob a kiss on his head once she sat down before digging into his meal. The dinner went pleasantly, Hanna and Caleb's kids were well mannered, Toby and Spencer were sat far from one other to prevent any noticeable tension, everyone got to know Timothy better and everyone also got to learn a little more about Kenneth too. He was always away on business, so was rarely ever in Rosewood so no one apart from Alison, Aria, Ella, and Jason knew much.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day while Jacob was down for a nap, Jason decided it was time to tell Aria about her dad turning up to Jacob's party. He made her a mug of coffee while she sat in the lounge watching a replay of a crime drama that she loved watching. Mainly because one of the guys looks a lot like Jason - although he doesn't see the resemblance. Jason placed the steaming mug on the table infront of her. She glanced at it and then thanked Jason before diverting her eyes back to the television screen.

"I need to talk to you about something important, baby." Jason said apprehensively after watching half of the show with Aria.

"What is it?" Aria asked not paying much attention.

"Can you look at me please?"

"What's up?" Aria asked as she turned down the volume of the tv and turning to face him.

"Yesterday at the party... your dad turned up." he thought there was no point beating around the bush. He decided to tell her straight.

"My dad came here?" Aria asked placing her mug down.

"Yeah, I didn't let him in though because I obviously knew that you and Ella wouldn't want him around."

Aria nodded. "What did he have to say?"

"He was just determined to come in and see the both of you and Jake. He said he had a right to see you all and I just told him straight up that my son's party was not the place for him to have the reunion he wants."

"Was he aggressive?" The last time she had been in his presence, Byron had been quite angry.

"No, not really." Jason shrugged. "I'll give him that."

"Good."

"He just took quite a bit of talking to to see sense, you know."

"That's my dad." Aria sighed. "Did you tell my mum he was here?"

"Nope."

"I should probably tell her he's looking to be involved with us again."

"Better coming from you than her meeting him randomly on the street." Jason assured her.

Aria nodded and went to go and get her phone. She returned shortly after and sat on the sofa with Jason. Aria and Ella chatted for a while before hanging up. Aria lay her head on Jason's shoulder as they watched the news.

"Do you think he should meet me? Meet Jake?" Aria asked after silence which felt like a lifetime to Jason.

"It's completely up to you. I wasn't in your life when he was. I can't tell you whether it would be a good or bad thing to do. What I do think is that he wouldn't have shown up at Jake's party if there wasn't hope in his heart that he could be in your life again." Jason kissed her head. "It's your decision to make." he whispered.

"I might give him a chance. One chance. He's not coming to the house though. I'll meet him at the coffee shop near the park."

"Do you want Jake to meet him too?"

"I'm not sure yet. If my dad is still an angry man, I don't want my baby to experience that.. but maybe he has a right to meet his grandson at least once." Aria groaned loudly and placed her forehead on Jason's shoulder. The situation bugged her more when she thought about it again.

"Don't think you have to rush to make a decision..."

"But I do. We are only here for another two days. I have no idea when we're going to come back. It could be in ten years for all we know."

"How about you meet with him alone, suss him out, if he's calm and nice then you can give me a call and I will bring Jake round to you. If he's still the same as he was when he left your mom, then you can be happy knowing that our son hasn't experienced that behaviour."

"That's a good idea." Aria turned her head to the baby monitor behind her. She could here Jacob crying. She quickly made her way upstairs to bring him down to be with her and Jason.

"Did you wake up all alone without mommy and daddy?" Jason could hear Aria talking in her comforting mommy voice as she came down the stairs. "You want to spend time with mommy?" she asked him cuddling him close before sitting back down on the sofa with him and Jason.

"I think he wants to spend time with his daddy. Right buddy?" Jason held out his hands to Jacob but the little boy stayed clinging to Aria.

Aria placed her hand on his forehead. "He's a quite warm. Do you mind going to get some water for him?"

* * *

><p>Jason and Aria tended to him for the rest of the night. They woke up in bed, both tired from the night before. Neither could sleep when any of them were ill. Aria called Ella from their bed and asked her to come round to cook them some breakfast. Of course Ella obliged - any chance to look after her family and she would be there straight away. She had work at 9am so she couldn't stay long after giving them their food. After finishing breakfast, Aria decided to message her father to say he could come and meet her at the coffee shop which was a ten minute walk away. He replied straight away asking what time he should get there for. Aria told him at 3pm, she wasn't going to meet him straight away, he could wait. When Aria was younger, Byron had the tendency to forget to pick her up at out of school activities and after school. She would at times be left waiting outside the school for hours. Aria called her mom as soon as Byron messaged back to say he couldn't wait to see her. Aria asked if Ella would like to come with her but after being cheated on repeatedly by the man, she had no interest in him at all.<p>

When Aria got to the coffee shop, Byron was already there. He has two mugs in front of him. Clearly he had been waiting for a while. He was reading so didn't notice Aria walking through the door.

"Hi..." she said when she reached the table he was at. He shot up out of his seat when he heard her voice.

"Aria." Byron's eyes were bright. he'd been waiting to see her properly for a long time.

Aria sat down straight away and he followed her motion.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I think that I deserve an apology before we catch up..."

Byron nodded. "Right, I'm sorry. Aria I truly am sorry and upset about how we fell apart. I know it was all my fault. And no amount of apologies will make you feel 100% better but I want you to know I am prepared to do anything to gain your love and trust."

"Yeah it was totally your fault! You know what, they way you treated me didn't even come close to the way you treated my mom. You ruined her! Why? Why would you cheat?"

"I was in a place which I can barely remember! I felt like your mother didn't love me and once I started getting attention from other ladies..."

"Typical! Blaming it on mom. She loved you dad! She really loved you and you betrayed her."

"I know. But don't you think she is better of without me?"

"Of course she is! Still does not excuse your actions." Aria told him trying to keep her voice down.

Byron went to reply but was stopped when Aria held up her hand.

"Look I didn't come hear to argue, you came over the other day for something. What did you want?"

"I wanted a chance for us to go back to normal. A chance to start my life over with my family. You're my only child Aria and I now have a grandson..."

"We cannot go back to normal. You've been gone for 15 years. This is the first time we have seen each other. How could we possibly go back to normal. I appreciate you making the effort but you can't expect too much from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Aria and Byron sat in silence for a while.

"How is my grandson?" Byron asked when the silence became unbearable.

"He is perfect." Aria smiled at her lap when she thought about him.

"What's his name? How come you didn't bring him with you?"

Aria looked back up. "I didn't bring Jacob with me because he wasn't very well last night."

"What's wrong?" Byron asked with a worried expression of his face sitting forward.

"He had a fever. But he's better now."

"Can I see him?" Byron asked relaxing back into his chair.

Aria and Byron were interrupted by a barista who told them that they needed to order a drink if they wanted to continue sitting at the table. Aria had no problem with what she had just said and followed the barista to get herself a vanilla latte. While she was in the queue, she called Jason to tell him to bring Jacob over. The queue was quite long so by the time Aria had reached the till, Jason was walking in with Jacob. The little guy was holding onto Jason's hand and walking alongside him slowly.

Aria turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. "Hi baby! Is Jakey walking today?" she cooed at the one year old. Jacob smiled up at Aria pushing on further towards her. She took a few steps closer towards him to make it easier. She scooped him up into her arms once he reached her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jason asked.

Aria shook her head. "It's fine. I'm going to be coming home soon anyway."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Go off and do whatever you need to do."

"Okay." Jason leaned forward to kiss Aria before making his way back out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jason and Aria were meant to fly back home so they made their way around to say goodbye to everyone before the left. They didn't know when they would be coming back to Rosewood so it was quite sad for them especially Aria. They went to see Kenneth and Alison last, he had told them to come over for dinner. They all sat in the living room except for Alison, they were all going through photo albums. Kenneth had Jacob sitting on his lap with Jason's baby album infront of them. Everytime Kenneth would turn a page, Jacob would learn forward to touch the photos. He probably couldn't tell they were Jason but it was a good sign that he was alert and bright for his age. After half an hour, Alison finally appeared.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked Alison as she walked in with her arms crossed around her torso.

"Yeah.." Alison replied putting on a fake smile.

Jason could tell she was lying but didn't push her on it.

"I just don't want you guys to go back to London that's all.." Alison made an excuse for herself when she saw Aria and Kenneth both looking at her now. She sat down on the sofa next to Aria and looked at the photos with her.

Alison shortly went to check on the dinner her father had started to make. An hour after their arrival, they sat down for dinner. Jason and Kenneth discussed their respective business while Aria and Alison discussed Alison's love life. She had recently started seeing the older brother of Noel Kahn. Noel was the hottest guy in their grade back in high school and was a known smooth talker and player. Alison was telling Aria that she was worried that Eric, the older brother, might be exactly the same as Noel. After all Eric was Noel's role model growing up. And even after turning 30, Noel was still very close to him. Aria told Alison stories about parties they had been to with Eric and promised her that he was a very nice guy, kind and warm hearted so she had nothing to worry about. Jacob had fallen asleep before the dinner was finished so was resting on the sofa in the room next door.

At 6pm, Jason, Aria and Jacob left. They all said goodbye and Kenneth and Alison watched them pull out of the drive to go home. Jason watched Alison as he reversed onto the road, she kept her head down while his father stayed looking out for them waving. Before, during and after dinner, Alison had been cold with Jason. She didn't hug him goodbye as she normally would which surprised him because 'she didn't want him to go back to London.' and she would always kiss his cheek whenever they left each other. It was something that she had done ever since they became close. Once they disappeared at the end of the street, Alison headed back upstairs and climbed onto her bed. She opened up a diary that was on her pillow. It was old. Must have been decades old. She opened it to a page and read what was written. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if she was looking for guidance from God.


	14. Chapter 14

**A:N/ Want to know what is wrong with Alison? You'll find out now.**

* * *

><p>The night that Jason, Aria and Jacob arrived home, Jason called Alison straight away. At first there was no answer but he was persistent. He walked around the living room downstairs while Aria and Jacob slept upstairs in their bedroom. After a fourth attempt she finally answered.<p>

"Jason..." she greeted him.

"Don't Jason me, Alison. What's happened? Why were you so weird back home?"

Jason could hear Alison groan. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't want to?"

"I CAN'T talk about it..." Alison was lying down on her bed while on the phone.

"Why not?"

Alison paused and didn't answer.

"I thought you trusted me. Why can't you tell me what is going on?"

"It's going to ruin you." she told him sadly. She honestly knew she had to tell him what she had found out but she wanted to wait a little while as she knew it would not please him in the slightest, so she wanted to find the right words.

"What is?"

"The news that I discovered a couple of days ago..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you promise to not get mad at me?"

"Alison..." Jason was losing his patience now. "Can you just tell me? I've been worried ever since dinner at Dad's..."

"So, I was in the loft. I found an old box with some of mom's possessions inside... I got down to the bottom of the box and found some journals from about 30 or 40 years ago. They were quite dusty so mom had obviously stored them up there ages ago."

"You found mom's journals?" he asked continuing to walk around the room.

"Yeah only a couple."

"What was in them? What is going to ruin me?" Jason asked running a finger along the window sill next to him.

Alison sighed. "In one of them she was talking about her affair with Spencer's father. She then mentioned in it how the affair was over and how happy she was that our dad never found out."

"Okay..." he knew all of this already. Peter Hastings was meant to be his biological dad after having an affair with his mom but his mother had spent over 20 years of his life pretending that Kenneth was. Peter had no interest in Jason when he found out so Jason continued to think of Kenneth as his one and only father.

"She wrote further in that she wasn't sure who your father was. She was desperate to know. Towards the end of it, once you were born, she wrote that she took your saliva on a q-tip and hair from dad's comb to get tested for the same DNA."

"Yeah?" Jason waited for her to continue.

"Jason, dad is your real father. Peter Hastings isn't."

"That's not true." Jason sat down on the sofa behind him placing his hand on his forehead as he leaned back to look up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Spencer." Alison was close to tears on the other side of the line. Although she and Spencer didn't get along, she truly knew that Jason really did like having Spencer as his other little sister.

"How is that true? There's DNA proof for me being Peter's son."

"It could have been fabricated. You know how easy it is for anyone with access to a computer and printer."

"Who would fabricate such a thing?" Jason asked still in disbelief.

"I don't know..."

"I went half of my life thinking that I was a DiLaurentis, spent the rest thinking I was technically a Hastings and now you want to tell me I am a DiLaurentis after all?!"

"Jason you said you wouldn't get mad! Can you see why I was so distant? I didn't want or know how to tell you this..."

"I never said that, Alison! Why couldn't you just keep this to yourself?" Jason was pissed understandably.

"I'm going to let you go now because you're clearly pissed off with me and I don't want to argue with you over the phone." Alison understood this so didn't fight with him. She hoped he would come to his senses and realise she was not being malicious, she was just being honest with someone she loved about something of significant importance to him. She hung up before Jason could respond.

Jason sighed and threw his phone to the other side of the room. He stood up and walked out to his drinks cabinet in his office in the room next door. Pouring himself a glass of whisky, he went through reasons in his head for Alison telling him what she had found. He thought it might be revenge for the way Spencer treated her at Jacob's birthday. Get his other half sister out of the picture to keep him for herself. He honestly didn't believe Alison and hated that she made him upset and paranoid.

After a few minutes he went upstairs to go to sleep next to Aria and Jacob. It took a while for him to drift off but he managed to sleep for about four hours until Jacob woke him up. "Dadda.. dadda.." Jason could hear Jacob say while hitting the back of Jason's head lightly as Jason slept on his stomach. Jason yawned and rolled onto his side so he could face his son.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked tiredly.

"Mil, mil!" Jacob said out loud as he lay his head down on Jason's.

"Come on." Jason took Jacob in his arms and out of bed. He took him downstairs and warmed up some milk to put in a bottle for him. He had finally taken to cow's milk rather than breast milk so it was more convenient for Jason to feed him when he was hungry. They stayed downstairs and watched children's cartoons until 6am. Half an hour later, after falling asleep on the sofa, Jason was woken up by Aria.

"What are you two doing down here?" Aria asked quietly so she didn't wake Jacob up. Jason yawned and switched the tv off.

"He woke up asking for milk, I brought him down here and we just fell asleep while watching cartoons..."

"What time did you come up to bed last night?"

Jason shrugged as Aria's massaged his head while standing behind the sofa he was sitting on.

"About midnight. I don't know."

"What were you doing?" she asked as she placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Sit down here." Jason tapped his hand on the cushion next to him.

Aria walked around and sat on the sofa with her legs crossed. "What's going on?"

Jason looked at Aria as he spoke. "You guys went up to bed straight away so after I got myself something to eat I decided to call Alison. You know how weird she was when we left."

Aria nodded.

"She basically said that she had found some journals that my mom had around the time I was born. And she seems to think that Peter Hastings isn't actually my father."

Aria furrowed her brows. Aria had been with Jason when he found out he was Peter's son. She saw the DNA results.

"I know. It's confused me too..." Jason reassured Aria when she saw her expression.

"Why would she think Peter wasn't your biological son? What did she say was written in the journals?"

"Apparently my mom had written about how she used my saliva and my dad's comb to get a DNA test without him knowing. The results came back to say I am his."

"I'm still... How come your mom didn't disagree when it came out that you were Peter's son if she knew you were actually Kenneth's."

"Baby, I have no idea what the fuck is going on right now. I'm confused myself."

"So what else did Alison have to say?"

"Nothing she hung up. She was pissed off that I was angry with her."

"Why were you angry with her? Isn't she just telling you what she had read in your mom's diaries?" Aria asked innocently, linking her arm with his.

"Are you defending her?"

Aria looked a little taken aback. "Defending her? What do you think I am defending?" she asked unlinking their arms.

"You're asking why I am angry with her, you're saying she's 'only doing this and this'." Jason told her childishly.

"Jason!" she said through gritted teeth. She has just told you what she had read. You've got an issue with that. So why don't you tell me what the issue is before accusing me of not being on your side."

"She's mad that Spencer is close to us, she's embarrassed about Spencer not allowing her to hold Jake on his birthday..."

"You think she's made up a story?" Aria looked at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Do you really think she's that pathetic?" Aria grabbed Jason's face and pulled it towards her so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "This is your little sister. Do you really think she would deliberately hurt you?"

Jason didn't answer so Aria let go of his face.

"Alison could kick up a fuss anytime there is tension between her and Spencer but she doesn't because she's actually very mature and knows how shameful it is to bring up trouble like that. She could have made a fuss when we went for dinner infront of your dad but she chose not to. She isn't this silly 16 year old you think she is."

"You've been friends with her for a year. Don't pretend that you know her." Jason told her bitterly.

"The amount of time she and I have been friends as nothing to do with it." Aria was very annoyed now. She took Jacob from Jason's arms and went upstairs. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. She tucked the little boy into their bed before getting under the duvet herself. She called Alison ready to leave her a voicemail, she knew it would be way too early back in Rosewood to get an answer. 'Alison, hey, listen I've just heard that you and Jason have had some kind of disagreement. He's told me what was said. He's confused, so am I and I know that you are too. But I just wanted you to know that I have no problem with you. You just told him what you read in Jessica's journals. Jason will come round soon so please don't think you have to avoid us. Call me when you can. Bye.' Aria hung up and placed her phone back on the bedside table before falling back to sleep. She sure was jet-lagged.

* * *

><p>Aria and Jacob went out into the city a few hours later to meet up with Abigail and Francesca for brunch and a shopping trip. Abigail confided in Aria about how she and her sister had argued and now she was living alone. Emma had been in touch with Francesca's estranged dad over email. She had been sending photos of Francesca for the past four months to him. Abigail was furious that the man who had deserted her during her most vulnerable time was being comforted in a way by her twin sister. Abigail then threw Emma out of their apartment who was now crashing at her friend's apartment ten minutes away.<p>

"Talking about sister issues." Aria said as they sat at a restaurant with their babies playing in high chairs.

"You're having issues too? Which sister-in-law is it?" Abigail asked.

"Well, Jason and I have fallen out because of a disagreement we had about his little sister Alison. I don't want to go too into it but he was being very negative about her after she and he talked once we came back from America. And rather than me playing along with whatever Jason didn't appreciate Alison doing, I questioned it, tried to be reasonable about the situation and he didn't like it. He went to work earlier without even a 'see you later.'

"He can't expect you to back his corner all the time. You are human after all."

"Thank you. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thought I hadn't done anything wrong. It just annoys me when he reverts to his immature ways. He was like this when we first started dating. He and Alison didn't have the best relationship when they were younger. He was the black sheep of the family and she was their shining star."

"If they've managed to repair their relationship from then until now then I'm sure Jason will be able to work through whatever trouble he has with his sister."

"Yeah, he just needs to remember that they aren't rivals anymore. His little sister adores him."

"Are you and his sister close then?"

Aria started to stir her icy drink with a straw while she talked to Abigail. "Well we only became friends when I was pregnant with Jake. Before then we had our issues but we remained civil because I had basically become part of the family even before Jason and I got married. When Jason and I were in the early stages of our relationship, I stayed at their house more than I did my own. Then Jason and I moved out together, years later got engaged, married and well you know the rest." Aria moved her hand to comb some of Jacob's hair from straying to close to his eyes. He didn't even notice as he was too engaged in his book which Aria always bought out with them for him.

"Would he rather you have animosity towards his sister again? Shouldn't he be pleased that you two don't have to be civil anymore. You do genuinely like each other."

"See this is why you're my best friend." Aria smiled and took Abigail's hand in hers across the table. "You just get me. We are on the same level about everything."

"Awww!" Abigail giggled as Aria left go of her hand.

* * *

><p>Aria got back home with Jacob two hours later. She walked in to find Dalia cleaning the foyer area.<p>

"You're back. How was the trip home?" Dalia asked as she walked over to help Aria with Jacob's pushchair and the shopping bags.

"It was really nice. Really, really nice."

"Jason is a weird mood." Dalia told Aria quietly.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. He heard some news and hasn't taken it well so he is sulking like a kid. Did he come home for lunch?"

"Yes, he came home at about 2pm and has been upstairs ever since."

"Oh, he didn't go back to work." Aria picked a sleeping Jacob out of the pushchair and let him rest his head on her shoulder while in her arms. "I've just got to put him to bed and then we can catch up."

Aria went upstairs and saw Jason sleeping in bed. She pulled the covers back and placed Jacob in the middle, taking off his shoes and moving some pillows to create a barrier so that he didn't roll too close to the edge of the bed. Kissing his head and covering him up with the duvet, Aria changed into some loungewear and then went back downstairs where Dalia had made her and Aria a pot of tea served with some jam and cream scones.

"You made scones this time?" Aria asked smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

"I did. Tonight I will make baklava."

"I wish I could bake like you." Aria admired Dalia.

"I bake for the people I love. It's a great thing to treat them with when you go and visit." Dalia told Aria pouring the tea into two mugs as Aria sat down at the table. She sat down opposite her on the table. "So tell me what's is wrong with Jason."

Aria sighed. "I wasn't going to tell people but you're practically family so I know you will be able to keep it a secret."

"Of course I will. Whatever is said in this home stays in this home."

"Jason found out that his sister Spencer might not actually be his sister."

"Oh dear! How did he find out?"

"His other sister Alison, who you met last year, told him over the phone. Apparently she found some evidence from their mom."

"Oh no! That's not nice."

"Yeah, not nice to hear. He thinks she is lying though..."

"Would there be a reason for her to lie?"

Aria shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so... we will never know for sure until we see the evidence for ourselves." Aria told Dalia before biting into a scone. "This is really good."


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Alison called Aria back. She said that she would send over photos of the journal pages if Jason wanted proof and she begged Aria to get Jason to realise that she felt like he deserved to know something so important. Aria understood. She would want to know if a member of her family actually wasn't. Aria knew it wouldn't change the nature of the relationship Jason and Spencer had struck up but it would be nice for him to know that his father of a lifetime is truly his father.

"Email me some photos and I'll get Jason to look at them. I would email Jason too. Be completely honest about why you told him. I've already told him that you didn't do it to get at Spencer."

"Is that what he thinks?! Oh my God..."

"Yeah, I think it's because of the tension that's always been there between you two."

"That's not the case at all. It's to do with knowing who his family is. There's nothing to stop him being close with Spencer like he has been for years and years. But it would be nice for him to know that his real father isn't a man who hates him you know..."

"Yeah I understand. Look just send me photos and I'll pass them onto him."

"Okay, I'll send them over in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Alison."

"How are you and Jake? Are you jet-lagged?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah we're tired. Jake's been sleeping a lot but I think he might have caught a cold while on the plane."

"Oh that happened to me the last time I came home from London."

"I don't want him to get too unwell. It's not fair for him to be run down especially when he's only just starting to learn to walk independently."

"Oh yeah! I remember him walking while holding onto Hanna's finger the other day! He's got good strength in his tiny legs already."

"He takes after his daddy." Aria smiled.

"Yeah he does... Okay I'll take the photos now and send them to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks again. I'll speak to you soon." Aria hung up the phone and waited for the email.

* * *

><p>Aria was lying down on the sofa quietly watching the news while she waited for Alison's reply. She looked up when the tv cut off. Sitting up she saw Jason behind her with the remote in his hands.<p>

"Oh, I didn't know you were there."

Aria sighed and lay back down. Her phone vibrated shortly afterwards. "You might want to look at these photos..." she told him holding up her phone for him.

Jason took it and sighed. He recognised the handwriting on the journal pages, they were definitely written by his mother. "So where's the DNA results?" Jason asked passing the phone back.

"Alison will send them soon. I'm sure everything..." another vibration interrupted Aria. "There you go." she lifted her phone again from her position on the sofa.

Jason looked at the document. It looked genuine and battered showing just how old it was, just like the journals did. Two things caught Jason's eye. 'Kenneth DiLaurentis' and '99.9%'. He walked around to sit on the sofa with Aria. He lifted up her feet and placed them down on his lap where he was sitting. He read the journal pages and DNA result over and over again.

"She was telling the truth. I'm my dad's son."

Aria didn't respond. She just watched to see what he was going to do. She wondered whether he would cry, become elated or have no emotional reaction at all.

He turned his head to face her. "I guess I owe her an apology."

Aria nodded her head in agreement.

"And you. You always have better instincts about people than I do. I always think that people, except you, are against me."

"Obviously not..." Aria told Jason.

"I see that now."

"Call her. I think she needs to hear that you're not mad with her anymore. She was upset to hear that you think she did it to spite Spencer."

"Alright..." Jason sighed. "Can I use your phone?" he asked with it in his hands.

"Yeah, sure." she replied sitting up with her legs crossed.

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up shortly afterwards, Jason fed him while he watched a football match, leaving Aria with time to have a bubble bath she had been longing for. Aria relaxed her head back and propped her feet on the other side of the bathtub. She nearly fell asleep until she heard the shrill ringtone of her phone. Opening her eyes and picking it up she saw Hanna's caller Id.<p>

"Hey Hanna."

"Hey, you didn't call to say that you got home babe."

"Oh yeah... once we got home we went straight to sleep and then it completely slipped my mind when I woke up. How are you doing anyway?"

"Aww don't worry about it. Glad I got through to you now. I'm just getting ready to take Danny back to school. Caleb doesn't want him to go so has taken all the kids swimming. He's trying to disrupt my timetable for today. The idiot."

"Hanna, that's sweet that he is going to miss Danny. He's away for a long time all at once."

"You would think after all this time he would be used to it though."

"Hanna, it's sweet. You miss him too."

"I know, I know..."

"Does he have to go back today?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't harm having him stay home for an extra day."

"Good girl. Timetables are meant to be broken. Chill out for a while before the kids and husband come home."

Hanna sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll calm down and treat myself to a pedicure or something while they're still away."

"Go for it!"

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just in the bath. Went to meet up with Abigail today."

"Oh yeah your friend with the daughter?"

"Yeah that's her."

"How was it?"

"Nice. I haven't seen her for a while."

"She had a sister, right?"

"Yeah, Emma. They're not exactly friends at the moment. Abigail threw her out." Aria told her as she stretched her legs in the air.

"Damn, must have been a big fight..."

"Yeah it was. I feel sorry for her. She was a single mother to begin with and now she doesn't even have her sister's support."

"You two live close to one another right? You could always offer her help when she needs it."

"Not close but whenever she needs help she knows I'm always there for her."

"Lucky girl to have you living in the same city as her. At times I wish you were still here."

"At times?" Aria asked feigning offence.

Hanna giggled and told her while she missed having Aria in America with her, her absence allowed for Hanna to network and reach out to a whole new bunch of friends aswell as free accommodation for when they visit London, she told Aria cheekily.

* * *

><p>"Have you spoken to Ali?" Aria asked as she walked into their bedroom and saw Jason reading a book while Jacob slept next to him.<p>

Jason looked up and put his book down next to him. "Yeah..."

"And?" Aria asked as she shrugged off her bathrobe and then took her damp hair down from it's towel turban.

"We're okay." Jason informed her.

"Good. Are you going to tell Spencer?" Aria asked sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I'll have to. I just don't know how she will react."

"She'll react like you. Denial, anger... What is it that she says? You're 'wired the same'?"

Jason nodded. "Well I guess we're not wired the same now, just similar..."

"Tell her. Sooner you tell her, the better. You don't want to leave it too long."

"I'll call her in the morning. Today has been draining. I just want to go back to sleep." Jason ran a hand through his thick hair yawning.

Aria stood up and turned off the main light of their bedroom before making her way back to the bed. She climbed in and cuddled close to Jacob before whispering goodnight to Jason.

* * *

><p>For the next few mornings, Jason found himself being called into work early and finishing late so he hadn't even had the chance to call Spencer. Being one of Spencer's best friends, Aria thought she deserved to know the truth about Jason's father as soon as possible. She decided to take matters into her own hands and called Spencer while Jason was out at work. She told her that Peter was not Jason's father and Spencer reacted exactly how Aria anticipated. Spencer's explicit tirade at Aria over the phone was hurtful to hear but Aria knew it was because she was upset. Both Jason and Spencer had fiery vocabulary choices when upset and angry with someone or a situation.<p>

Jason walked in home from work at 8pm. "Aria?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." he heard from behind the closed kitchen door.

"Jason..." she wanted to tell Jason that she had told Spencer before he could say anything to her.

"Thank you." Jason sighed when he saw her. "Spencer called." Once he reached her he kissed the top of her head. "I was nervous about calling so thank you for doing it for me."

"She needed to know and I realised that you wouldn't have the time based on how long you've been spending at work. How was she when she called?" Aria asked holding onto Jason's arms as he let his hands rest on her lower back.

"Angry. She had a ton of questions which I didn't know the answers too but luckily my phone's battery died before she could ask anymore."

"She'll get over it soon, just like you did." Aria removed herself from Jason and turned back to the sandwich she was making. "I just hope she doesn't go bat crazy at Alison. Maybe we should call her to warn her to be prepared. You never know with Spencer..." she said looking up at Jason.

Jason agreed and called Alison. She didn't answer so he left her a voicemail. He knew Alison could hold her own when necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

**A:N/ Not totally happy with this chapter but there's only so much you can do. **

* * *

><p>Six months later, Jason, Aria and Jacob found themselves back in Rosewood for Ella and Timothy's engagement party. Ella had been adamant to never get married again. She thought her marriage to Byron was enough to put her off forever. But she was wrong. Being with Timothy had completely restored her faith in men. This was his second engagement too. He was a widower after losing his wife in a car crash. He was caring, honest and loyal to the bone. Jason and Aria were really surprised to receive an invitation in the post but at the same time their surprise turned into happiness. They knew Ella deserved to have someone finally commit to her. They had even gone looking for a new home to move in to further out of the town. Ella and Timothy lived pretty close to their workplace already but as they were soon to be married, they believed it would be nicer to live further from the school - give themselves some more privacy. Jason had suggested moving to the country area where is office was based. People who lived in Rosewood commuted into work there without a problem so commuting out would also be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want Nana." Jacob complained as he sat on the bed in the hotel in the centre of Rosewood town. A few weeks after going back home to London, Jason and Aria's Rosewood home was rented by another family meaning that this time around they had to find alternative accommodation. Neither really wanted to stay with their parents as they were a married couple and it was nice to have space to do whatever they wanted without feeling like they were intruding on anyone else. Aria was busy doing her hair at the vanity infront of the room while Jason showered.<p>

"I want Nana too, Jakey. We will see her soon okay?" Aria told him calmly as she primped herself. They were late. They had only managed to get a flight in last night and then had slept in late due to jet lag. They had even missed several calls from Ella, Hanna and Alison. "Jay?! Come on please." Aria called out to Jason who was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm done." he told her as he emerged with wet hair and his towel around him. "you done with the dryer?" he asked.

Aria unplugged it and then threw it onto the rug near Jason who was searching through his suitcase to get himself some boxers. "Suit is hung up in that wardrobe." Aria quickly pointed to it before applying hairspray and shine serum to her curls.

Aria put on her dress while Jason dressed at the other side of the room. He watched as she pulled out a shoe box from her suitcase. He continued to watch as she put them on. "New shoes?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Aria smiled looking down at her Giuseppe Zanotti sandals.

They had managed to be ready and out of the room in 15 minutes meaning that they would most likely get to the party on time.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled up in their rental car outside of the venue. One of the valet staff came to meet him and they exchanged keys and a ticket. Aria took Jacob out of his car seat and put him down on the floor so he could walk in with them.<p>

"Hey!" Hanna beamed as the small family walked in. She was on the phone while Amber was hugging her leg. "I'll call you back." she told the person she was calling.

Amber excitedly ran over to Jacob and cuddled him. Being around 2 years older, she accidentally put too much pressure on him causing him to lose his balance.

"Uh oh! Sorry Jake!"

"It's okay Bambi." Aria smiled helping her son back onto his feet. "Where's Aunty Ella?" she asked as she hugged Hanna.

"She's in there." Amber pointed to the two doors ahead of them.

"Let's go." Jason told them as he walked alongside Hanna who was linking her arm with Aria.

"No tie?" Hanna asked Jason.

"Nah, saving it for the wedding." he replied casually.

"You look good." she complimented him as the walked through the doors.

The venue was crowded with friends and family of Ella and Timothy. Ella almost walked past the group as there were too many people to greet.

"Mom!" Aria called out and grabbed her hand before she walked any further.

"Hey!" Ella hugged Aria before leaning down to pick up Jacob. "Hi baby!" she kissed his cheek before kissing Jason's and accepting the gift he had in his hands. "You guys didn't pick up your phones when I was calling..."

"Yeah I know. We slept in. Sorry mom. Where's Tim?" Aria asked looking over the shoulders of people.

"He's just helping his mother get to her seat. She's quite frail."

"Oh we'll see him when he's free then." Aria decided.

"Where would you like us to sit?" Jason asked Ella. He was looking forward to having a drink or two aswell as feasting on the amazing food Ella would have arranged to have served. She lead them all to tables closer to the front of the room where the band were playing. They saw Caleb sitting on a table close to theirs with Spencer and Spencer's mother.

The family went to say hello before Jason approached Ella to quietly ask whether his father and Alison would be coming. She said that only Alison said she would be able to make it. "She can sit at our table. I don't want her to be alone." Ella smiled before leaving Jason standing at the table.

* * *

><p>"We'll look after him for the night if you want. I know that it's probably hard for you and Jason to have sometime to be a married couple with no family in London to babysit on date nights and such." Alison offered Aria as they walked out of the venue together. Jason was walking ahead with Spencer.<p>

"It would be really nice to spend time alone with him." she replied as she gazed at him briefly before turning her attention back to Alison. "You know you're right, most of the time we are just parents, not really a married couple." Aria confided in Alison. "Plus we are still trying for a baby..."

"Ew!" Alison giggled while pulling a face in disgust.

"Sorry." Aria smiled. "You want to go and stop with Aunty Ali and Grandpa Kenny for the night?" she asked Jacob who was being held on Aria's hip.

"Yeah." he replied as he played with Aria's necklace.

"Yeah?" Aria asked for assurance.

Jacob nodded his head. "Okay, we'll go and get your jamas and toothbrush from the hotel and then Aunty Ali will take you to Grandpa's house."

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

"Yay!" Alison and Aria copied him while walking down the sidewalk to get into their respective cars.

They all headed back to the hotel with Alison waiting outside in her car. "Are you sure Alison is okay with having him for the night?" Jason asked as he watched Aria pack up some of Jacob's belongings.

"Er yeah, she was the one who offered in the first place." she replied looking back at him as he sat on the end of the bed with Jacob on his lap. She handed him the bag and told him to go and take it out to Alison with Jacob as he needed to put the car seat from their rental car into Alison's. She kissed Jacob's head and told him that she would see him in the morning.

Jason came back in five minutes later. He looked towards the small kitchen in their room and saw Aria sitting on the worktop. "I am so glad that I don't have to breastfeed anymore." she told him with a glass of white wine in her hands.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asked as he walked towards that area to get himself a drink. He pulled a can of ginger ale from the fridge.

"We're going to make a baby." she informed him.

"I like the sound of that." Jason smirked as his eyes took in the view of her still in her coral v neckline dress and heels.

"Might aswell make the most of being alone without any interruptions." she told him while he walked towards her.

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think tonight will be the night?" Jason asked as he stood inbetween Aria's legs. They had been trying for a baby for six months and were growing more desperate as every month passed.

"I certainly hope so.." Aria wrapped her legs around him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Jason put down his can down next to her on the worktop and began to unbuckle one of Aria's shoes, all without separating his lips from hers. She pulled away and quickly unbuckled the shoe he hadn't got onto yet, dropping it onto the floor.

"I have to use the bathroom. I won't be long." she told him jumping off the counter and taking her glass of wine with her.

Jason watched her go before walking to the other side of the room to draw the curtains and remove his own shoes and socks. He sat on the end of the bed replying to some emails on his phone. He didn't even notice Aria until she came in and straddled his lap.

"You and that damn phone..." she took it from his hands and threw it behind her. She began to unbutton Jason's shirt while kissing him like she hadn't seen him for ten years, with so much passion. They commenced their night of love making, well baby making, until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>Jason rolled out of bed the next morning and trudged into the bathroom while Aria slept soundly. He had become accustomed to waking early because of the fact that Jacob was an early riser too. He showered before realising he needed a couple of extra hours in bed. He climbed back in with his damp hair soaking the pillow his head was resting on. Aria woke an hour later and saw that Jason's pillow was not dry, with the most careful effort she lifted his head and replaced that pillow with her dry one. 'Stupid guy...' she thought to herself as she dried Jason's pillowcase on a nearby radiator. She went to the kitchen on the other side of the room to get herself a glass of orange juice. She and Jason were lucky, before they had even arrived at the hotel their kitchen was stocked with groceries. The cost of which would be added to their bill at the end of their stay. The staff at the hotel wouldn't normally do that for all of their customers but Jason's unlimited source of money came in handy. Looking back at Jason, she saw that he was still sleeping so she headed into the bathroom to shower herself. She daydreamed in the shower about what the result of her pregnancy test would be. If it would be something to celebrate or if it would be a stick to just be thrown in the bin.<p>

They sat in the bathroom an hour later waiting for Aria's phone's timer to ring off. "I know I won't be pregnant overnight. It can take up to a week but I really, really hope our long nights back at home have paid off." she told him kissing his neck as she sat on his lap on the edge of the bathtub.

"Me too." he replied just as the timer went off.

Aria picked up the stick and groaned. "Negative."

"I'm sorry." Jason apologised. He always felt guilty when they would take a negative pregnancy test as he thought it was his fault that Aria couldn't conceive their child. He was five years older than her, getting closer to 40 years old. His libido was the same as when he had first got together with Aria but that meant nothing when it came to impregnating his wife.

"You don't have to say sorry every time it's negative okay babe? It's fine." she kissed his cheek before throwing away the stick.

"It is kind of my fault though. I'm 38. Making a baby is only going to get harder and harder for us."

"I don't care about it too much. Not being pregnant right now gives us an extra excuse to spend whole nights fooling around anyway." she told him leaving the bathroom and entering back into the main room looking back at him to follow her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you Mr DiLaurentis, your family's seats are to the left and down five rows." a flight attendant guided Jason, Aria and Jacob after checking their tickets.

"Thank you very much." he said politely.

"Thanks." Aria smiled with Jacob sleeping in her arms. "Oh wow! They might not be first class but look at that leg room." she sighed sitting down when they reached their business class seats.

Jason smiled down at Aria who was looking out of the small windows of the plane. "You know Dublin is only an hour away on this flight. Don't get too comfy babe."

"1 hour?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Jason told her after storing their hand luggage in the compartments above them and sitting down next to her.

"So I will have time to take a nap before we have to get ready for the wedding..." Jason's friend Michael was getting married to his girlfriend, Una, who was from Dublin. All of her family lived Dublin and he only had his parents in London, so it was a better location for them to get wed in Ireland than it would be for them all to come over to England.

"I guess so. Luckily the hotel is only five minutes down the road from the house, so we won't have to give ourselves lots of travel time." Michael and Una were having their wedding at a country house with vast amounts of greenery and animals surrounding it. They had around five horses that were kept on the grounds aswell as a couple of cats.

The plane took off shortly afterwards and after a quick power nap, the family woke up landing in Dublin. They could tell from air that it was a beautiful place. It was pretty quiet at the airport so it was easy for them to collect their luggage and leave in a taxi to get to their destination. Jacob sat in the middle of Jason and Aria while being driven to the hotel playing on Aria's phone.

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful. Michael had broken down when he saw his fiancee walking down the aisle to him but quickly recovered. He told Jason after the ceremony he'd never seen her look so gorgeous. Watching the wedding take place brought back happy memories for both Jason and Aria. Looking around and seeing the beaming faces of the guests reminded them of how much their own guests had enjoyed their wedding. Granted they only had eyes for each other on that day, the excellent video-taping team had managed to capture each of their guests at some point during the ceremony.<p>

The ceremony had taken place in the huge back garden so when the wedding party followed the bride and groom back in, it was time for the rest of the guests to follow. Lilac carpets had been set down as a path for the guests to follow and also a protection for ladies not getting their heels stuck in the grass.

They all sat in a huge ballroom of the house waiting for Michael and Una to walk in as man and bride for the first time. Sharing the same table were a couple of Michael's friends and their wives. One wife in particular had bonded with Aria after complimenting Aria's necklace. It was from Tiffany's & Co. Aria had a liking for the company and Jason was well aware. Whenever they would have a falling out, Jason would buy her a gift as a way of making up with her. Gifts didn't completely make their situation better but it did ease the tension somewhat. Jacob sat on Aria's lap and played with the pendant on Aria's necklace before averting his eyes to the other wife's choker around her neck.

"I think he likes your choker." Aria smiled. "I do too... reminds me of what I was like when I was younger. Wouldn't have worn a jazzy looking one like yours though."

The lady called Carrie looked flattered as she touched the jewels around her neck. "More grunge, were you?"

"Oh yeah! Black clothes, black hair, hot pink extensions, doc martins..."

"You're kidding!" Carrie laughed looking Aria up and down. "Would never have guessed. When did you change your style? You look so sophisticated." Aria was wearing a plum floor length dress with a low v neckline.

"Thank you!" Aria blushed. "I guess it was when I went to college. Different people, different influences. Plus my best friend back at home in America is a part time stylist so having her dress me was highly influential too."

"Back home? Where are you living now?"

"We live in London. That's how my husband knows Michael." she informed Carrie as she put her arm around Jason who was busy talking to the other couple at the table with Carrie's partner listening in too.

"You alright?" Jason asked putting his hand on Aria's knee as he turned to her when he felt her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah! Just talking to Carrie here. Carry on..." Aria teased.

Jason playfully rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek and turning back to carry on the conversation he was having.

"Living in London must be pretty sweet. One of the fashion capitals in the world."

"I like it. I really do. Back home I had to travel to New York in order to have a proper shopping trip where I had unlimited amount of stores to choose from but it's nice to have London right on my doorstep you know. Where are you from?"

"Born in Liverpool over in England but moved here to Dublin when I was about 13 with my parents and older brothers."

"Liverpool? Is that..." Aria was interrupted by a tap on a microphone. She looked up and saw Una's father standing near the band that had been playing in the background.

"May I introduce you to my daughter and her new husband, Michael Evans." The new couple walked through the doors hand in hand.

Everyone applauded including Jacob. Aria looked down at her son and clapped along with him. He looked up and smiled at her. "Yay!" she whispered quietly before kissing the top of his head.

The food served was exquisite. The speeches from the bride and groom's families were emotional but still had humility to them. The wife of the other man came round to sit next to Carrie at some point during the evening swapping seats with Carrie's man. She was called Una just like the bride. She told Aria and Carrie stories about her experiences as an air hostess.

"Your husband is very talkative isn't he?" Aria mentioned to Una pointing behind her to the man sitting next to Jason.

"Oh tell me about it. We met on a flight to New York five years ago and I don't remember him ever not talking."

Aria and Carrie laughed along with her. Aria looked down at Jacob who was still sitting on her lap. "Want to go to daddy, Jake?"

Jacob nodded.

"Here Daddy." Aria passed Jacob over to Jason next to her.

She turned back and saw Carrie and Una looking at her with slight smirks on their faces.

"It's not like that." Aria whispered. "We aren't kinky like that. I just call him daddy around Jacob. My friends' kids call their dad by his name sometimes and I don't want this one to be doing that with him you know." Aria sat back and sipped on her champagne. "Do you two have kids?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I decided to come here with you." Aria told Jason as they walked out of the house together with Jacob being held by Jason. Originally Jason was just going to head over by himself leaving Aria at home with Jacob but she changed her mind at the last minute.<p>

"Yeah so am I. You seemed to get on with those ladies well. We hardly got to talk all day." he told her reaching his hand down from her shoulder to hold her hand instead.

"I know right. What was that guy talking about for three hours? Every time I would ear drop into your conversation, it would be him going on about something."

"He's an air steward and has been for fifteen years so he had a lot of stories to tell about his travels." Jason told Aria as they walked down the road back to their hotel. It wasn't too dark or too cold so Jason didn't bother calling a taxi for them.

"Oh his wife is an air hostess too."

"Yeah he mentioned that."

"Speaking of flying, when is our flight home tomorrow? 10am?"

"No, it's at 11." he replied as he looked at Jacob who was finding himself a new comfortable position in Jason's arms. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder and eventually fell asleep while they walked back to the hotel.

"Have you spoken to Dalia? I left my phone at the hotel..." Aria asked.

"Yeah, she went over to clean today. Then went back to her house and her heating wasn't working so asked if she could stay at ours."

"You said 'of course' right?"

"Yeah, she's practically family. She said she'd not be there when we get home though because someone is coming over to hers at like 9am to fix it."

"Good." Aria told him breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the hotel in the distance. She'd been wearing new 5 inch heels which were killing her. She could barely feel her feet at the point. At times she hated being short. But with Jason being so tall, it always made her feel protected being around him.


End file.
